The Princess of Las Noches
by Belletiger BT
Summary: What if Ichigo was born as a girl? What if she was taken away by Aizen’s men when she was a baby and raised up as his daughter the princess of Las noches? Au. Fem!Ichigo
1. prologue

The Princess of Las Noches

By Belletiber Bt

-Prologue

Summary: What if Ichigo was born as a girl? What if she was taken away by Aizen's men when she was a baby and raised up as his daughter the princess of Las noches? Au. Fem!Ichigo.

0000

Isshin felt he was the luckiest man in the world. Beside of having a beautiful and a wonderful wife, he has now a beautiful baby daughter. She was just as beautiful as her mother. Masaki couldn't help, but smiling at the goofy way that Isshin was looking at their first born baby.

"Waah Masaki, we really have so pretty daughter, she has everything on you, your face, you nose, your eyes and especially your beautiful smile." Grimmied Isshim goofily. Masaki couldn't help, but giggling at his silly act as Isshin returned the baby to the mother's arm.

"Ah dear, I think our little Ichigo has more your face than mine." Said Masaki smiling.

"Really?" asked Isshin , with his eyes shining like a child in the Christmas morning. Masaki nooded to him as she stared to breast-feed her first born.

"Yes," said Masaki in a sweet tune in her voice . "The first daughters always look more than their fathers than their mothers. I am sure she will have your energy as well."

Isshin had a big smile in his face. He was happy to hear that from his wife. Then, he heard someone knocking the door. The door opened and it revealed it was Urahara. Urahara was holding a package in his hand and he had a big smile in his face.

"Good evening, Masaki-san, Isshin –kun." Then, he looked at little Ichigo as Masaki just finished feeding her. "Ah, that would be our little Ichigo Hime-chan, right? Is she kawai!"

Urahara smiled when the baby looked at him with curious eyes. The blond man just grimed as he took Ichigo in his arms. He opened the package and it was revealed to be a plushie- a plushie of himself. Masaki sweet dropped at Urahara's present.

"Just a thing that will make her remember who's her best godfather." Said Urahara smiling as the Nurse come in the room.

"Sorry but the visitors hours are over. And I have to take this little one back to the nursery."

"Wahh, but already?" whinnied both Urahara and Isshin. The nurse just glared both at the childish attitude. She took the baby from Urahara's arm and told him he can visit them tomorrow. Urahara nodded as he said goodbye to the kurosaki couple.

0000

It was already late of night. Except for a few doctors and nurses, everyone in the maternity wing was sleeping.

There was a shadow looking at the newborns through the window of the nursery. The shadow was looking at each infant. The shadow was looking at the potential child for his master. Then, his eyes focused on a newborn girl, with orange hair and with the name of Kurozaki in her crib. He already found the one that his masker seeks.

He entered in the nursery and he gently picked the child in his arms. He could feel the child's spirit energy; it was high than any normal newborn could have. He had no doubts that his master will be happy with his choice.

"W-Who are you?"

The shadow turned around and he saw the nurse. The nurse looked very nervous. The shadow was surprised that nurse could see him because most of the humans can't see him. Before the nurse could do anything, the shadow drew out his sword and stabbed the nurse's heart. The shadow left the hospital, leaving the nurse's corpse behind.

0000

In another place, there was a main sitting in a throne as he was waiting for his subordinate's return.

"Aizen-sama." An emotionless voice called him out.

The shadow figure was revealed to be a young man with green eyes, very paled skin with two lines in his check. He had a raven jet-hair, with a half that looked a helmet in his head. And he was dressed all white.

"Here is the child you asked for. This one has a high level of spirit energy."

The man named Aizen got closer to his subordinate and he took the infant to his arm. He smirked as he also felt the baby's energy. She was perfet.

"You choose a good one, Ulquiorra." Said Aizen.

"May I ask why you wanted I took a newborn with high level spirit energy, sir?" asked Ulquiorra.

"That's simple," Aizen Smirked. "I need an heir, and I wanted an especial child to be my heir."

Aizen looked at the sleeping child in his arms. Then, he released there was a golden chain with a medal around the child's beck. Aizen checked the medal and saw something written in it.

"Ichigo, hum? Well I guess I can keep that name. You will be the princess of Las Noches. My daughter and my heir.

To be contined.

Well, what do you think?

Yeah, Ichigo will be a girl and raised at Las Noches as Aizen's daughter. Now you must be wondering who will be a shinigami in the place of Ichigo, right? Well, wait for the next chapter and you will find out.

Please, don't forget to give your review for the story. I wanna know your thoughts about the story.

oh yeah, I am looking for a beta writer. I will be very happy of anyone wants to be my beta; for checking grammar and sharing ideas.


	2. Chapter 1 the attack

The Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 1- The Attack

0000

It was been a few days since Aizen, Tosen and Gin disappeared from the Soul Society along with Hōgyoku. That made Tatsuki worried because she has no idea what a power-hungry man like Aizen would do with an object with such great power.

The only thing that made Tatsuki happy was to see Rukia well and they avoided her unfair execution. She owned Rukia both Orihime's and her life. After a hollow attacked them (who was once Orihime's brother), Rukia was over powered and she had to transfer her Shinigami power into her. That way, Tatsuki would save her best friend. But what she didn't expect that she would absorb, accidentally, all her power. Since this accident, Tatsuki had to work as a substitute Shinigami.

The real problems came when Rukia's brother- Byakuya; the captain of the 6th division - and the vice captain- Abarai Renji came to take Rukia back to soul society for her execution.

Tatsuki had to train hard to have her Shinigami back and hear the name of her Zanpakutou and to save Rukia from her terrible fate. She wasn't the only one who trained hard to go to soul society: Chad, Orihime and Ishida also trained their own powers to get stronger and go to soul society along with her.

After so many troubles, many obstacles, they finally found out the master mind behind of all this mess. And Tatsuki still can't believe how a guy like Aizen could defeat a captain so easily without breaking any sweet. She still angry that bastard along with Gin and Tosen had escaped.

She was now home after all the uproar at Soul society was over. But she still couldn't help, but thinking about Aizen and what he was doing in the moment with Hokyogu.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki looked on her shoulder Kon. Kon was an artificial soul that had caused a lot of trouble when he first entered Tatsuki's body, but now, Kon was used to take care of Tatsuki's body when she needs to be in her Shinigami form.

"What is it, Kon?"

"You look troubled. Still thinking about that man you told me about?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it. To think that man fooled everyone, I am even afraid what he will do now he has the Hōgyoku."

Tatsuki sighted as she lied down in her bed as she turned the lights off. Tomorrow will star the classed again and she needs to be well rested for tomorrow.

0000

Meanwhile in his house, Urahara was sitting in the veranda, drinking some sake as he looked at the moon. He couldn't sleep because he had the same dream that had plagued him for 15 years; a cry of a baby. Not any baby cry, but it was her cry; Ichigo's cry.

Ever since Ichigo's disappearance from the maternity, the Kurosaki couple never were the same again. Urahara couldn't blame them. Though they tried to move on and having twin daughters, Isshin and Masaki could never forget their first born. Urahara did everything he could to find his goddaughter and returning her to her real parents, but every try failed. He was never able to track any clues about Ichigo's whereabouts.

"Kisuke?"

Urahara turned his head and he saw Yoruichi in her cat form. Yoruichi saw a plushie in Urahara's lap. Yoruichi knew how much that plushie meant to Urahara and she knew why he was up late in the night.

"You had that dream, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Urahara asked.

"The plushie in your lap is a give way." Yoruichi said as she sat down beside of her long time friend. " It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, if Ichigo-chan was here, she would be around of her 15 years." Urahara said as he drank a cup of sake. "But I still believe we will find the little princess."

"Kisuke…" whispered Yoruichi as Urahara smiled softly to her.

"I still have the hope we will find her, Yoruichi. And when we find her, I will give the plushie to her." Said Urahara hugging the plushie that he made himself for Ichigo. Wherever she was, he hoped Ichigo was well and happy.

0000

A few days later, two subordinates of Aizen attacked the real world; The big and muscular guy Yammy and his comrade Ulquiorra. Both under of Aizen's orders, they arrived in the living world. Thought Ulquiorra did nothing , but watching Yammy beating up Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki. Ulquiorra had noticed Orihime's healing abilities and he thought that Aizen might find this interesting.

Then, a new duo showed up in the battle fiend. Ulquiorra did nothing, but watching Yammy relying primarily on his brute strength and cero blasts in battle against Urahara and Yoruichi., thought he did warn the 10th Espada (who wasn't very bright) both of them were beyond of his level. The large Espada was being beat up senseless by both Yoruichi and Urahara. Ulquiorra was about to interfere the fight when he felt another presence. A very familiar presence.

"Sing! Benihime!"

Urahara blasted a red beam energy from his sword. It was about to hit Yammy when someone blocked it. Both the sides were completely surprised from this. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed a tall, feminine figure. She had a long silver hair, a pair of demonic golden eyes with black shadow around the golden pupils. She was wearing a long sleeve jacket with a collar that covered half of her face, high black boots and long white pants. She was using a type of black gauntlet with a red gem settled at the center of her right hand. Though the collar had covered most part of her face, it was still able to show two red strips in her left cheek. The girl looked like she was 15 in human years.

"If I haven't had interfered, you would be dead by now, Yammy." The mysterious girl said with a cold voice. The girl chanced a quick glance at the brute Arrancar with emotionless eyes, her eyes never truly leaving the strangers in front of her.

"H-Hime-sama." Muttered the Arrancar as he bowed to her. The others were very shocked when that brute Arrancar called the mysterious girl a princess. The girl just ignored the surprise look of Urahara, Yoruichi and Tatsuki. She just looked at Ulquiorra who nodded to her. The other Arrancar just opened a black portal that would take them back to Hueco Mundo. Before they could leave, Urahara shouted at them.

"Wait!" shouted Urahara. "Who are you?! What is your bond with those two and to Aizen?"

The girl turned around and she looked at Urahara with emotionless eyes.

"My name is no business to you, Urahara Kisuke." Urahara looked at her surprised "Yes, I know your name. I know the entire names and the abilities of each Shinigami from the 13 squads in the soul society from Aizen-sama." Answered the silver haired girl as she and the other two Arrancars went through the portal.

Urahara couldn't help, but star at the spot where the girl and the two Arrancars were gone. For some reason, the girl's aura was a little bit familiar to him.

0000

Back to Las Noches, the girl kicked Yammy very hard on the head, the strength of her kick was so strong, that made the large Arrancar flying and hit the nearest wall.

"P-P-Please Hi- Hime-sama! No more! Have mercy!" pleaded Yammy for not being beat up by the girl anymore.

"Mercy? How many times I have to tell you to use more your brain than your dammed muscles, Yammy?" Glared the girl. "You should be kicked out of the Espada rank! Look at the mess you did to yourself!" Said the girl kicking Yammy once more in the chest.

"Hime-sama." Interfered Ulquiorra. "I agree with you, but your father still needs him as a Espada."

"Humph, fine. Take this trash to Szayel to fix him. I will give the report to Father." Said the girl leaving the room.

When the girl arrived in the throne room, a blue aura covered around her body as her looks began to change. Her hair changed from a silver-white color to an orange berry color, the shadow around of her pupils were gone and her eyes changed from the golden color to normal brown eyes. The strips from the left side of her face were also gone.

"I've returned with Ulquiorra and Yammy, my father." The girl said as she kneeled in the front of the man who was sitting in the throne.

The man was none other than Aizen himself. He smirked as he looked at the girl in the front of him. Aizen got up from the throne and he went towards to the girl as he knelt in the front of her.

"There's no need to be so formal around me, Ichigo." Aizen unzipped the collar as he saw his daughter's beautiful face. "After all, I am your father."

The girl named Ichigo just smiled softly to her father.

"I can't help it. I was taught to be formal and very respectful to you, my father. Habits die hard, you know."

Aizen chucked as he petted his daughter. That was very true. Ever since Ulquiorra bought Ichigo to Las Noches to be Aizen's daughter and heiress, the other Arrancar had the duty for Ichigo's education while he was busy with his plans at Soul Society. Because of that, every time Aizen and Ichigo see each other, the girl was always very formal to her father.

Ichigo was happy to be with her father. Before Aizen could get the Hōgyoku and staying at the palace for good, they both hardly saw each other. The girl stayed in the palace for the most of her life, being cared by Arrancars and Adjuccas servants while her father was still working as the captain of the 5th squad. Aizen only could visit his daughter once in a month.

"Now Ichigo." Started Aizen as he helped Ichigo to stand up. "How about you tell me about Ulquiorra and Yammy's invasion at dinner?"

"I think it's a great idea father. You know what? I think I will make your favorite dish as a welcome home gift to returning to Las Noches." Ichigo said to her father.

Both father and daughter left the throne room to the dinning room as they enjoined the company of each other.

To be continued.

Chapter 1 done!

I wanna thank you for the wonderful reviews in those last days.

Well, the chapter 1 is finally finished. Are you surprised to see Tatsuki being the Shinigami in the place of Ichigo? Well, since Ichigo was kidnapped by Ulquiorra when she was a baby, someone needs to fill Ichigo's place as a substitute Shinigami, and I thought Tatsuki was the best one to be a Shinigami in the Ichigo's place.

I admit I still didn't thought about the pairings for this story. I am between making this as either RenIchi or ByaIchi. Suggestions for paring are welcome.

See ya all in the next chapter!

**Beta – AngelofBeauty88**** w**


	3. Chapter 2 the spy

The princess of Las Noches

Chapter 2- the spy

After the Arrancar attack, it was decided that Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto staying in the living world. Needless to say, Chizuru freaked out when she saw her beloved Orihime and Tatsuki all bandaged, as if they were hit by a car or a truck. Chad had a worse condition, and because of the attack, he couldn't go to the classes

Then, the door to the classroom opened up, and a woman with glasses and short hair entered.

"Settle down!" she cried, resulting in an immediate reaction from her students. All conversation came to a sudden halt as everyone sat down in his or her designated seats.

"I have some news. We have a new transfer student…" The teacher said. "You may enter now."

The male students gasped when they saw the new transfer student. She was tall, brown eyes, her skin was a little paled, and she had long orange hair that was tied in a braid. She had a silver bracelet with a red gem in the center of it. Keigo and Chizuru were drooling at the girl's beauty.

"That's Tsukishiro Ichigo." Said the teacher. "She will be with us from now on."

The girl named Ichigo simply bowed her head slightly as she smiled to her new classmates.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly as Keigo, Chizuru and most of the male students had hearts in their eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled, I would like you to take a seat over there." She replied, pointing to the seat near the back of the classroom where the Shinigami group was sitting. Ichigo simply nodded in agreement as she went to her seat. She looked at her right and saw Renji. She just smiled at him.

"I hope we can be good colleges."

Renji blushed as he smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. Hitsugaya was behind of the new student. And he could feel there was something strange about this girl. And the sensation the girl was giving him wasn't pleasant.

0000

In Las Noches, a blue haired man with a number 6 tattoo in his back and with a jaw mask in his right cheek was growling. He was in bad mood. He had heard from Stark that the princess- the one he had the duty to protect - was in the real world by herself. How come nobody had told him about this earlier?

"AIZEN!!"

Aizen was sitting in his comfortable chair as he was drinking some tea with no worries, even if there was a killer screaming calling for his name in the whole palace of Las Noches.

BANG!

The Espada kicked the door as he saw Aizen in the veranda of the palace. He didn't even bother to turn around to see the angry Espada.

"Do you have any problems, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked as Grimmjow growled.

"You know very well what my problem is, Aizen! How come nobody told me Ichigo-hime was in the living world?!" shouted Grimmjow. "I am her bodyguard!"

Then, Aizen turned his chair around and he smirked at Grimmjow. He had to use his reiatsu to submit the 6th Espada. Grimmjow gasped as he kneeled in the front of Aizen. He hated to be submitted.

"It's true that you're her bodyguard, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. But remember, she's already grown up and she knows how to take care of herself." Aizen said to Grimmjow. "Besides that, she will only work as a spy for me. I don't plan to send her into battle yet. So you have no reason to be worried."

But Grimmjow wasn't convinced yet. He just growled as he left the room. Aizen couldn't help but chuckle. He still remembered when his daughter bought Grimmjow to Las Noches when she was 6 and Grimmjow still was a panther-like Adjuccas class- Menos that wandered Hueco Mundo. Ichigo eventually met and a group of Adjuccas led by Grimmjow and innocently she brought them all to the palace. Grimmjow hated the idea of being Ichigo's pet in the beginning. But as time passed, Grimmjow became very fond to the princess of Las Noches and he titled himself being the princess' personal bodyguard. Truth to be told, Grimmjow was truly loyal to Ichigo and not to him. His loyalty went so far when he asked Aizen, after his return from the Soul Society with the Hōgyoku in his hands, to turn him into an Arrancar. He told to Aizen if he turned an Arrancar, that way he would protect his princess much better from the Shinigami.

"Wow, looks like Grimmy-kitty is angry." Entered Gin with his usual fox face smile. "Can you tell me what the kitty is so angry about?"

"Let just say Grimmjow doesn't accept to be away from his princess." Said Aizen smirking. "Though he still calls himself Ichigo's personal bodyguard, he still acts like her pet."

"Ku kuku. So true; since she's in the living world, I wonder how would Grimmy-kitty's reaction when he see our little princess being surrounded by fanboys?" Gin wondered.

"Probably he would kill them and chop off their manhood before any of them would lay a finger on Ichigo. Which I will give him my full permission if that happens." Aizen said in a very calm voice as he drank his tea before its getting could.

Gin just sweatdropped. Thought their personalities were very different, the only thing Aizen and Grimmjow had in common was for the well being of Ichigo. No doubt both of them would have the pleasure to torture Ichigo's fanboys that she might get in the living world. Gin left Aizen alone with his thoughts on how to torture fanboys.

'I almost feel sorry for those fanboys.' Thought Gin. 'Almost….'

0000

Urahara was in his shop, still thinking on what happened a few days ago, after the Arrancar had attacked. Thought they could defend themselves from the lager Arrancar- the one that his comrades called Yammy, he still couldn't stop thinking about that girl that showed up nowhere. No one of them felt her presence until the shopkeeper used his Zanpakutou to attack the Arrancar and the girl blocked it.

"_My name is no business to you, Urahara Kisuke." Urahara looked at her surprised "Yes, I know your name. I know the entire names and the abilities of each Shinigami from the 13 squads in the __Soul Society from Aizen-sama."_

Urahara could swear her aura was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he felt her aura. He was so deep in his thoughts he almost didn't hear Renji arriving.

"I'm back." Called Renji as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back Ren….." he stopped when he saw Renji covered by bandages and scratches. A sweatdrop formed behind his head. "What happened to you?"

"Heh, I was attacked by a crazy cat." Muttered Renji darkly.

**Flashback.**

_As the bell rang, Renji was going__ to the school roof to meet the others there but he stopped in the way when he saw the new girl through the window. She was sitting under a tree, reading book by herself. Renji decided to make some company with her._

"_Hey," called Renji as he got close to the girl. "Your name is Ichigo, right?"_

"_Yes, that's right. You're Abarai-kun, right? Nice to meet you." Ichigo smiled to Renji. Renji blushed as he sat down beside of the girl._

"_I'm very happy you remember my name." he smiled. "Usually people don't remember my name at first."_

"_Well, I have good memory for people's name and faces."_

_Renji tried to get a good and normal chat with Ichigo. Ichigo told him a little about herself like where she was from, her favorite hobbies and other stuff. Renji was delighted when he found out that Ichigo liked martial arts and kendo and the girl was planning to join either the kendo club or the karate club._

"_You know what? How about we enter in the kendo club together?" Said Renji smiled at her as he appointed at himself. "I may not look, but I am pretty good in Kendo. I can even teach you one or two little things. What do you think?"_

_Before Ichigo could reply, Renji __was attacked from behind. _

"_Ack!" He cried, throwing whatever had jumped him from behind, over his right shoulder. That reflex had come from fights__ he had to deal in the Shinigami academy and when he was in the 11__th__ squad._

"_Abarai-kun? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Renji was rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the tiny form of dark, almost raven cat with blue eyes. It fur was bristled as it continued to hiss at Renji, bearing its teeth menacingly._

"_This dumb cat just attacked me for no reason!" He growled. The stupid feline had left four perfectly angled lines on the back of his neck, which now began to bleed slightly. Ichigo blinked at the hissing cat as she gasped in surprise for some reason. Before she could do anything about the cat, the angry feline attacked Renji once more as both of them were fighting in a cloud of smoke_.

**End of Flashback.**

"Ichigo grabbed the cat before it could scratch me any more. She apologized because it looks like that crazy cat was hers and it doesn't like people being near to her before she just ran off with the cat." Renji growled. "Dammit! That dumb cat ruined everything!"

"Hohoho, trying to get a date with the new girl?" Chuckled Urahara behind of his fan. "I never knew you were a pervert, Renji-kun."

Renji's face was red from anger and embarrassment. If that guy wasn't the owner of the house he's living until the Arrancar business was over, he would have used Zabimaru on him. Renji went to his room grumpily as he closed the door behind him. Urahara stopped to chuck as he was in his thoughts. Renji said the new girl in Karakura high school was named Ichigo and she had an orange-berry hair.

'Could be? Nah.. .. It could be too much coincidence.' Thought Urahara to himself.

0000

Meanwhile in her new apartment, Ichigo was looked at the cat who attacked Renji in the afternoon. Anger burned in her eyes. The cat knew Ichigo was angry at him, but he really didn't care before she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Grimmjow, I don't know what the hell you're playing at, but leave that Shinigami the hell alone." She warned malevolently. "Or I might have you wear that collar you hate very much, Mr. Jeagerjaques." That warning didn't do much, and Ichigo just sighed in frustration as she let his neck go. The cat fell in four as he looked at the girl before him.

"He was hitting on you with that bullshit about to join the same club as you." Said the cat. "As your bodyguard, I have to protect you from guys like him."

"Grimmjow, I will just work as a spy! That means I have to get close to them." She snapped. "Beside that, I have two questions: 1- Does Father know you're here? And 2- why are you a cat?"

"Well, about your second question, I asked to Szayel to make me a gigai so that nobody would suspect me, but because of his sense of humor, he gave me this cat body. I just have to press this button in the collar to return to my true form." Grimmjow said as he pressed a button in the collar. Suddenly he returned to be in his original form, with his jaw bone in his right face, the whole in his chest, the number 6 in his back and also he was wearing the same collar he was using in his cat form. But there was a little problem in Szayel's technology:

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!"

Yep, Grimmjow was completely naked.

0000

"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know it would be turn like this." Said Grimmjow entering in the living room, wearing his Arrancar uniform. "Come on, Hime-sama, it's not like it was the first time you've seen a naked man. I mean, don't you remember that time in the bathhouse, you were with your father, Fox-face and I all together and..."

"I WAS 8 AT THAT TIME! FATHER AND UNCLE GIN ARE FAMILY!!" Yelled Ichigo, throwing a pillow at Grimmjow. Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato from the embarrassment. "AND YOU WERE STILL A CAT ADJUCAS!!

"I see you two are having fun." Said a voice.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo snapped as they turned around. The giant TV screen turned on as Aizen's figure showed up in the screen. Ichigo bowed to his father.

"Father, I have the pleasure to tell you I am in the same class as the Shinigami from Seireitei." Ichigo said as she looked at her father. "No one suspect on me."

"That's good to hear, my daughter. And I take Grimmjow gave you no trouble?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow.

"Not at all, he just used Abarai Renji as a scratching post."

Aizen couldn't help, but chuckle. He loved to see Ichigo and Grimmjow arguing. He never got tired from this.

"He was hitting on you?"

Before Ichigo could answer, Grimmjow answered for her.

"Of course he did! That red pineapple head was telling some bullshit about being good at kendo and he wanted to join the same club as her." Grimmjow said. "I had to defend her."

"Keeping going like this, Grimmjow." Aizen said as he approved Grimmjow's action.

"Father, don't encourage him!" Snapped Ichigo. "My job here is to spy on them, that means I have to be close to them! Don't make the things harder to me!!"

"Sorry, Sorry." Aizen apologized. "Anyway, make sure no one suspects you, Ichigo. From the reports you sent me earlier, the only one you should be more careful around is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He suspects everyone that does something different."

"I will, Father. I will not disappoint you in this mission."

"I know you will make me proud, my daughter." Said Aizen smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo once more bowed to her father before the TV screen turn off and Aizen's image disappeared. Then, Ichigo turned her attention to the 6th Espada. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, I should be mad at you for coming here without I knowing and without father's permission either, but…" stared Ichigo before she continued " I think I will like having you around here. That way I will not be alone in this strange world."

Grimmjow smirked as he places his arms around of Ichigo's shoulder as he whispered something in her ear.

"You just admitted you would feel alone without me around?"

Ichigo blushed at Grimmjow's words.

"No!" she snapped. "Are you deaf? I said I wouldn't be alone in this strange world. I never said I wouldn't feel alone, especially without you!"

Grimmjow chuckled. He loves to tease Ichigo. He thought it was cute the way she blushed, especially when she tries to deny something. Ichigo had an urge to beat Grimmjow's head and give him some senses, but in the deep she couldn't. She couldn't be mad at him for long.

"You know Grimm," stared Ichigo as she was free from Grimmjow's arms. "Tonight you'll sleep in the sofa. Goodnight."

Ichigo went to her room and she locked the door. Grimmjow just stared at the door, dumbfully, before the information got in his head.

"Dammit!"

To be continued...

Chapter 2 finally finished.

I hope you like the chapter. Did you like Grimmjow being in this chapter? I hope I didn't make him too OOC. As for the pairings, I still didn't decided yet, but there's a possibility to make it a love triangle between Grimmjow-Ichigo- Renji.

Please, don't forget to review it. They encourage me to continue writing this story.

And any ideas or suggestions are also very welcome here.

I wanna give thank to AngelofBeauty88 for beta writing this chapter.

See ya soon in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

The Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 3 - The Meeting

Ichigo found herself in the top of a building. She didn't know how she got there, but at the same time, she felt the place belonged to her. The sky was dark, and there only were the moon and stars for the light source in that place. Then she heard a voice.

"_Ichigo…"_

Ichigo looked around her to see where that voice was coming from

"_Ichigo__..."_

Ichigo turned around and saw a shadow figure in the top of a pole. Ichigo couldn't she his face because of the darkness.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_I am__..." _Said the shadow as the moon shone on his face. He was a man around of 30, jet dark hair with mustache and beard in his face. He was dressed all in black. And he was using a visor. Ichigo only looked at the man confused. She couldn't hear his name.

"_Can't hear my name? That's very sad Ichigo, I thought you know me more than anyone else__ in this world."_ Said the mysterious man as he walked toward her.

"Stop that bullshit!" snapped Ichigo as she did she stepped back a few times. "What do you want from me?!"

The mysterious name stopped to get closer to her. He looked at Ichigo with a serious look in eyes as he held his hands.

"_To guide your heart."_ Said the name as he summoned a big blade to his hands. _"Guide it to the path you know to be right. And let his sword give you the strength to help you to follow that path."_

The sword was flouting towards her. Ichigo didn't know what that meant as she looked confused at the sword flouting in the front of her. For some reason, she felt she had to touch that sword. Before she could touch it, she heard an alarm sound.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

0000

Ichigo fell from the bed. She groaned before she turned off her alarm clock. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about that nameless guy.

"_To guide your heart." Said the name as he summon__ed a big blade to his hands. Guide it to the path you know to be right. And let his sword give you the strength to help you to follow that path."_

Ichigo wondered what that guy meant with 'to give her the strength to follow the right path, and that sword would help her to follow that path'. She looked at her bracelet for a moment before she sighed and shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts.

'That's stupid. Follow the right path? I am on the right path. I am helping father to change the rules of Soul Society.' Thought Ichigo as she started to dress in her school uniform.

When she entered to the living room, she smiling at a sleeping Grimmjow. It had been a few weeks since both of them were in the living world. Since then, Ichigo had been spying the Shinigami group at the Karakura High School and also in the battle field when they were facing some hollows in the area. Neither Grimmjow nor herself had fought with them yet, since Aizen didn't order them to. Ichigo had been surprised with Grimmjow because he hadn't complained about not getting a night's worth fights yet. She wrote a note and leave it in the café table before she left for the school.

0000

Hitsugaya Toshiro glanced down from the roof at the school grounds. Looking back up, he eyed Ichigo curious manner. It was clear that he was all curious and suspecting about that new transfer student. Turning to the berry-haired girl, he gave Matsumoto Rangiku a concerned expression, which the Vice-Captain returned. Matsumoto couldn't understand the reason why her Captain was suspecting on the new girl.

"So…" Matsumoto began. "What do you think is the deal with that Tsukishiro girl, anyway?"

"There's something strange about this girl, but I don't know what it is." The young Captain said to his subordinate.

"Don't you think you're a bit paranoid, Captain?"

Ever since Hitsugaya was suspecting something about Ichigo since they day she was enrolled to Karakura High School, they eyed the girl as much as they could. Being in the Kendo club, Renji and Ikkaku took this opportunity to get closer to her, and from what they could see, there was nothing in special about the girl, except her crazy cat attacks whenever Renji is too close to her. Even Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad and Orihime didn't feel anything strange or weird in the girl.

"Aizen is too quiet lately ever since that attack I don't know what he's planning, but we must be very careful, especially when Aizen is up something and we still don't know anything about the mysterious white haired girl.." Explained Hitsugaya to Matsumoto. His eyes were still on Ichigo

00000

In the school backyard, Ichigo was talking with girls of her class to know them better. In the same group was Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"How are your wounds, Inoue-san? Arisawa-san?" asked Ichigo, pretending she was worried about them and how they got their wounds.

"We're almost healed, Tsukishiro-san." Said Inoue happily. "See? Tomorrow we should remove all the bandages."

"That's good to hear." Ichigo smiled back.

Tatsuki just nodded. She wasn't paying very much attention. Her mind was somewhere else. Ichigo has also noticed this. She thought the substitute Shinigami was up something and her instincts are telling her to find out what the girl was planning.

"So Tsukishiro-san, how do you like the school?" Rukia asked, attempting to push conversation.

"Well… … I'm not entirely sure yet. I think it's a fine school. It was my first time to be in a school. You see, I was home schooled for most of my life." She replied.

Well, that wasn't all a lie. Living in Las Noches ever since she was born, Ichigo was somewhat home schooled by the 10 Espadas. She learned all the combat arts from them and it was Szayel who taught her how to read, write and being more tactical, analyzing her enemies before attacking. And whenever they could, Aizen and Tosen were the ones who taught her the Shinigami combat arts. Of course, no one of them needed to know about this detail.

"Oh, I see, but don't you feel alone being home schooled for the most of your life?" asked Orihime to Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, a pair of hands came out from behind her, seizing her by the breasts.

"There are my new little sweets!!" Chizuru shouted, giving Ichigo's boobs a good squeeze with her hands. While the other girls didn't look overly surprised, Ichigo simply was in shock as her face was as red as tomato from the embarrassment and from anger. Before Ichigo could do anything on the scenario, Tatsuki shot forward like a bullet, seizing the school lesbian by her waist and dragging her backwards away from Ichigo. Chizuru struggled against her captor's grip, creating a small exchange which resulted in the two girls tumbling backwards and landing on the grass.

Ichigo sweatdropped a she watched Tatsuki beating Chizuru senseless for her inappropriate actions.

'Wasn't she beaten up by Yammy?' thought Ichigo to herself. And she was thankful Grimmjow wasn't around, or else he would have killed Chizuru for touching her breasts. Ever since the incident with Renji, Ichigo had forbidden Grimmjow to be near of the school grounds. But that didn't stop the Espada number 6 to attack Renji in his cat form whenever he was close to her outside of the school grounds.

0000

Ichigo was now walking to her apartment and send the reports to her father. She just found out two weird people were offering Tatsuki help to control her power; both saying she's one of them. She was surprised when she saw they had Zanpakutou and they call themselves as Vizards.

'What's a Vizard?' thought Ichigo to herself. 'Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori. I never heard those names from Father, but they do have Zanpakutou. Something is not right.'

The girl was so deep in her thoughts that she never saw the baseball ball coming and hitting her forehead. The next thing she knew was a child voice asking if she was alright before everything around her went dark.

0000

Ichigo groaned as she opened her eyes. It took a few seconds before her visoon be focused. The next thing she knew was a face of a big man with glasses too close to hers. That scared her pretty much.

"EEEKSS!!" She punched the man's face but she only got her hand hurt. The man's head is made of steel?

"Are you alright, miss?" Asked the man. "I hope you didn't get hurt much."

Ichigo released she was on a futon and there was a bandage in her forehead. She remembered something hard had hit her forehead before she lost consciousness. Then, she saw the large man dragging a red haired kid. The kid didn't look more than 10.

"Ginta-dono, what do you say to this young lady here?"

"I'll apologize to her, Tessai! You don't need to force me." snapped the kid before he cooled off and bowed to her. "I am sorry for what happened, Nee-chan. I didn't mean to hit my baseball ball so hard."

Ah, that's what happened. She was hit by a baseball ball. She sat up and looked around; the place looked like a type of shop. Before she could say something, the large man that the red haired kid just called Tessai turned around.

"Manager, she's awake!" he called out. The wooden door slid open seconds later, revealing the owner of the house, along a raven haired kid. Ichigo recognized the man right away.

"Sorry about what happened, young lady. I hope you didn't get hurt too much." Smiled the man as he waved his fan.

The man was none other than Urahara Kisuke himself. Ichigo cursed in her mind. She didn't released she was so close to his shop. Her father had warned her about him. That man is not easily to be fooled and she knew he can be very strong, though she had blocked his attack once but she believed she couldn't do that twice.

"Heheh, I am alright now!" she smiled brightly as Urahara smiled back.

"I am happy to hear this. But are you sure you're alright? You were unconscious for a few hours. Can we know your name, pretty lady?"

"Well, you see…" Stared Ichigo as she looked at her watch "Oh my, look at the time! I have to go now. Thanks for helping me!"

Ichigo quickly grabbed her stuff before she just ran off out of the shop, without seeing the confused faces of the people in there.

"Wow, sure she was in a hurry." Commented Tessai. "And she didn't even try my tea."

Then Renji just arrived and asked what Urahara did to scare Ichigo to run off like that. Needless to say Urahara was surprised to hear that girl was the same girl Renji had mentioned to him sometimes before and the one who had a crazy cat that attacked him whenever he's too close to her. That made Urahara realize something; she kinda looked like Masaki.

'Hum… I think I have to check this girl.' Thought Urahara to himself.

0000

Ichigo was catching her breath as she slumped against the nearest post.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Ichigo cursed mentally. 'I hope that weirdo doesn't suspect anything.'

Then, Ichigo stared to walk again. She was in a few blocks down the route to her apartment, when the familiar form of a blue eyed cat with raven fur caught her eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Where have you been?" asked Grimmjow to Ichigo." I have been looking for hours for ya, Hime-sama." Then, he noticed her bandaged head. "AARGTH! What happened to your head?!"

"Gee Grimmjow, calm down. You don't need to freak out. I was in a little accident, nothing more." Sighed Ichigo before she smiled at the disguised Espada. "Wanna walk me home?" She asked. Grimmjow jumped up onto her shoulder, using his unique balancing abilities to their fullest. Ichigo smiled at him before she stared to walk away.

0000

Asano Keigo and more 5 boys from the newspaper club finally had finished their edition for tomorrow. It was very late. Keigo groaned because he was very sure his sister will hit him again for coming home late, thought lately she had been in good mood ever since Ikkaku and Yumichika stared to live in his home, against his will.

"Hey Keigo, Wanna go to McDonald's for a snack?"

"Sorry guys, But I have to go now or else my sister will kill me."

The boys felt sorry for Keigo. They've met Mizuho once and she was a bitch, thinking she can boss everyone and always abusing of Keigo whenever she's angry at him (which she always was).

"Hey guys, is our school near bat hangouts?" asked one of the boys very nervous.

"Hum? What do you mean, dude?" asked another boy.

The answer was soon answered when Keigo and the other boys looked around them. All the trees had bats, a lot of them. The young boys didn't like this, nothing a bit. Then, the bats flew and stared to group themselves to attack the boys. The boys couldn't do nothing but scream in agony.

000

"Ikkaku!" shouted Yumichika.

"Yeah, I know." Muttered Ikkaku as he got his soul candy.

0000

"Matsumoto!"

"Yes I felt too, Captain."

"W-What's going on?" asked Orihime nervously.

Hitsugaya looked at Orihime with a serious look in his eyes. "Stay here, Orihime."

With that, Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left their gigai after swallowing a soul candy. They rushed to the direction of the school.

0000

"Tatsuki! Did you feel that?!" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I did. It's coming from the school grounds. Let's go!"

0000

"Did you feel that, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo to the cat in her shoulder.

"Yes, sure I did. And I never felt this type of energy before. It's not Shinigami energy and much less a hollow energy." Grimmjow said. "I don't like this."

Ichigo used her reiatsu as her school uniform changed into her Arrancar outfit, with the collar covering half of her face. The red gem in her bracelet glowed as it changed into a black gauntlet with a red gem settled at the center of her right hand. Grimmjow jumped out from Ichigo's shoulder as he returned to his Arrancar form (this time clothed, Szayel fixed the naked problem after he head many complains from Ichigo and a little from Grimmjow.)

Let's check out."

0000

The Shinigami gasped in pure horror when they saw the sight before them. Tatsuki fell to her knees as she cried in agony, which none of them could blame her. Before them was the sight Karakura high school students' bodies lined the floor, all of them unmoving. Blood splattered the walls and lay in large pools on the floor. One of the dead bodies was Asano Keigo. Her hyperactive, pervert friend was now dead.

"Dammit! How will I explain this to his sister?" muttered Ikkaku darkly. Though he thought both the brother and sister were annoying, but they were good people. Mizuho, though she always abused her brother, she would have an attack when they tell her about Keigo.

Away from the sight of the Shinigami, Ichigo and Grimmjow were looking at the scene from the top of a building. They saw what happened to the group of human boys.

"What do you think Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked her bodyguard.

"Definitely is not a hollow doing." Grimmjow said as he sniffed the air. "I can't smell or sense any hollow that passed here. Whatever killed them, it wasn't a hollow, but something else."

Ichigo was quiet. The attack looked like it was caused by a hollow, but it wasn't. She agreed with Grimmjow. She didn't feel any presence of a hollow that happed in this area and she knew those boys haven't had any reiatsu strong enough to attract hollows. The energy she felt was much more creepy. She looked to her right and saw a shadow in another building. She blinked twice before the shadow just disappeared. She narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right and she would find out what happened.

To be continued…

Yeah, chapter 3 finished and with my first Cliff!

I know some of you might be angry for killing Keigo in there, but his death is important to the story.

And I decided that Aizen and his Arrancar/ Espadas will be not the main villains of this story. In this story will show up other characters that will play as the villain, to make this story more interesting.

Next chapter, the Arrancar and the Shinigami will find out who or what that had killed Keigo and the boys.

Ps: check out my profile, in there has the link for the picture of Fem!Ichigo. I hope you like the picture.


	5. Chapter 4 The vampire

The Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 4- The vampire

Ichigo was staring at the door of the Asano's apartment. She really didn't feel like using Keigo's sister to check out the bodies that were in the morgue. But she needs her since she was the only Ichigo knew who was the relative of one of killed boys. Ever since the boys were killed in the school grounds by something that wasn't a hollow, but something creeper, she decided to investigate herself.

**Flashback**

_Aizen looked very thoughtful after he heard his daughter__'s reports on what happened to the boys in the school grounds. From what he heard, both Ichigo and Grimmjow felt an energy that wasn't like a hollow, either anything else they ever felt._

"_I ask permission to let me investigate this myself, father." Said Ichigo, "I don't who or what killed those boys, but I know it wasn't a hollow doing. Grimmjow here had confirmed this. Whatever it is, it might ruin your plans, father."_

"_I really don't like this, Ichigo. But you have my permission to investigate this, only if you agree to have another Arrancar with you. And I want you have your communicator online all time."_

_Ichigo sigh__ed. She thought Grimmjow was enough, but in order to investigate this, she had to accept her father's deal._

**End of Flashback.**

Ichigo sighed . She was about to knock the door when she heard a shouting behind it.

"YOU'RE LYING! You have to be! Tell me this is just a sick joke TELL ME!" It was a female voice, which Ichigo suspects to be Mizuho's.

"I'm sorry Mizuho-san, I truly am." It was a male voice that Ichigo recognized to be Madarame Ikkaku.

"NO! SHUT UP! He's not dead, Keigo can't be dead he just can't be." Mizuho sobbed in agony.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang, causing Ichigo to jump as a brunet haired girl which Ichigo suspect to be Mizuno to burst out. Ichigo could only guess how the girl was feeling. From what they heard about the Asano family, Keigo's parents always out, hardly seeing their children after they entered high school. Mizuho always tried to be strong for them, thought in a way she kinda abused Keigo.

"Tsukishiro-san? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo turned around and she saw Ikkaku and his partner Ayasegawa Yumichika in the doorway. Ichigo now remembered they were living with the Asano. She looked sadly at them.

"I heard what happened to Asano-kun and I wanted to see how his sister took the news. From what I see, she didn't take to well." Ichigo said to them. "I might not have known Asano-kun very well, but I knew he was a good guy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, you can Tsukishiro-san" stared Yumichika. "Can you talk to Mizuho-san. I think she needs a female friend beside her."

0000

In the roof of the building, Mizuho was sobbing. She couldn't believe her younger brother was killed. Her mind keeping telling her the idiot was lost somewhere else, but her heart was telling her it was true.

"Mizuho-san?"

"Go way!!"

Ichigo just felt pity on the girl. And she felt a little guilty in her to use her to check the bodies in the morgue at Karakura's CSI lab. She knew she needs to snap the girl out of her sorrow, even if she had to use cruel worlds.

"I didn't know you cared about Asano-kun. From what I heard, you always abused him and treat him like a slave." Ichigo told Mizuho. "Actually, I think it's was good he died, that way he will be away from you."

Mizuho's eyes widened from those words. The brunette girl growled as she stood up and grabbed Ichigo by her collar. Anger burned her eyes.

"How dare you!?" Snapped Mizuho. "You know nothing about us!"

"You're right, I don't know very much about you, but from what I know, Asano-kun always feared of you." Ichigo said in a cold tone. "Truth hurts like a bitch, right Mizuho-san? Older siblings should protect their younger subliming and not abuse them."

Ichigo said as she removed Mizuho's hand from her collar. Mizuho just kneed as she cried. What Ichigo had told her was true; all she did was abusing Keigo while her parents were out. But she only did that only to make him strong, but in the deep only made him fear her and not being close to her

"You still have a chance to apologize him. If you want I can accompany you to the morgue to identify his body. And then, you can call your parents to do an appropriate funeral to him."

Mizuho only nodded to her. It was at the least only good thing he can do for Keigo for now. She accepted to take Ichigo along with her, only if Ikkaku and Yumichika went as well. Ichigo cursed in her mind but she doesn't have much choice, it was the only way to see the bodies without causing any suspecting.

0000

Tatsuki was in her room, still depressed about Keigo's death. She still couldn't believe her goofy friend was now dead. She had told to Orihime, Chad and Mizuiro. Orihime and Mizuiro didn't take well the new and they stayed in their homes, crying. Then, she saw Rukia entering to her room.

"Hey Rukia." Tatsuki said. Her voice was a little tired after crying a lot.

"How are you doing, Tatsuki?" asked Rukia.

"As much as I can."

Rukia can't blame Tatsuki feeling that way. One of her closed friends was now dead. She didn't know if it was the right moment to talk to her about Ishida's call, but Tatsuki had the right to know. And she found it weird when Ishida explained the reason of the call.

"Tatsuki, I know it might not the right moment to tell you, but..." Stared Rukia as Tatsuki looked at her with confused eyes. "Ishida Uryu called me a while ago. And he told me something we might have to worry."

"What do you mean, Rukia?"

"Ishida's father is doctor. He examined the body of Keigo and the other boys. And from what he said, there's still presence of reiatsu in the bodies." Rukia said as Tatsuki's eyes widen in surprise. "And as you know, corpses shouldn't have any presence of reiatsu after the death."

0000

In her apartment, Ichigo was growling. From all the Arrancars her father had choose to help her in the investigation, why he had to choose HIM!!

"You don't look very happy to see, Hime-sama."

The Arrancar was none other than Luppi; the Arrancar was almost the same level as an Arrancar number six. Yeah, right, but Grimmjow was much more powerful than the feminine boy and he can take him any moment. Grimmjow only looked at them with bored expression in his face. This type of scene was not new to him. From what he remembered, they both always had a dislike for each other.

"Of course I don't!" Snapped Ichigo. "It doesn't matter how strong you think you are! You're still the same overly-narcissistic jackass whose ego is so bloated that you could choke on it!"

"Heh, at least I have some elegance on me. That's something you don't have and never will, even having the princess title. Even a dog has more elegance than you."

Reacting to Luppi's insult, Ichigo roared in an immediate outburst. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Fortunately (or not), it wasn't long before Grimmjow restrained his angry princess.

As much they both wanted to kill Luppi, they weren't allowed to do it. Aizen had forbidden them. And Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo having problems because of this.

"Dah…?

"Don't worry, new guy. You get to used it." Said Grimmjow to the other Arrancar in the room.

In the room, there was a kid with blond hair and purple eyes. His broken mask had a shape of a tiara in his head. His name was Wonderweiss Margera- a 'new born' Arrancar. From what he knew, Aizen sent him for the new born to get some experience. Grimmjow just sighted in frustration, he just hopped this investigation doesn't end up into something troublesome.

0000

Somewhere else, in a dark place, a shadow figure was smirking. Soon the sun would set and he will finally take the action. Playing with the Shiginami and the Arrancar should be fun.

0000

A few hours later, it was already night. Ichigo finally had calmed down. She was now with Mizuho along with Ikkaku and Yumichika. But for her surprise, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji was also there as well. She was happy to see that the captain Hitsugaya, and the vice-captain Matsumoto weren't that. Two less problems to deal with.

Grimmjow, Wonderweiss and Luppi were on the CSI Lab roof, they were hiding their reiatsu to not being discovered by the Shinigami. They had headphone so they could hear everything from the hidden microphone that Ichigo has with her, thought Wonderweiss wasn't focusing in the mission.

At the morgue, Mizuho was quivering as a man from the morgue entered with a stretcher with a big canvas bag on it. When the man zipped down the bag, Mizuho only spun around and vomited. It was her brother in the bag. Tatsuki had to help the poor girl.

"I am really sorry for this, Asano-san." Said the man as he zipped the bag up again.

Ichigo was staring at the bag for a moment. She thought very weird because she was feeling presence of reiatsu in the corpse. But was impossible, from what she knew, reiatsu vanished once either the body or the spirit dies. Something was very wrong.

She wasn't the only one who had noticed this, but the Shinigami group as well.

"Excuse me. I need to make a call. I will be right back." Ichigo said leaving the morgue.

0000

In another room, Ichigo had told her discovery to Grimmjow and Luppi. Both of them thought it was very weird. In the common sense, there shouldn't be any reiatsu in corpses.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and all the building was now in total darkness. Everyone in the building looked confused. Grimmjow and Luppi were now confused by the sudden blackout. Then, they felt a strange energy surrounded the building; a barrier.

"Hime-sama get out there!!" shouted Grimmjow through the communicator.

Ichigo eyes widen in surprise for the sudden sinister energy surrounding the building. She turned around and she saw a zombie who was about to tackle her. With quick move, Ichigo kicked the zombie with full strength. Ichigo looked around and she saw more zombies were coming to her. She was thankful for her luck that none of the Shinigami was nearby. A blue aura covered her body as she changed her normal clothes to her Arrancar suit, her berry-hair change to a white/silver hair, brown eyes turned into demonic golden eyes with a black shadow around the golden pupils. The high collar was covering half of her face but it was still visible in her left side. Her bracelet on her right hand turned a black gauntlet.

"Wanna play, boys?" Ichigo asked, an arrogant tone in her voice "Sure you wanna play?"

Ichigo punched with right first the other zombie who tried to tackle her. The red gem of the gauntlet glowed. Ichigo blinked confused.

"Huh, what the…. Ghouls? Original vampire?"

Thought Ichigo was confused at first on how that information got in her head, she never loosing her focus as she attacked another zombie. She rushed down in the corridor, she had to find Grimmjow, Luppi and Wonderwiess right now.

0000

"Wha- What is it?!" cried Mizuho terrified once for her life, and for a good reason.

Before her was Tatsuki, Yumichika, Renji, Ikkaku and Rukia dressed in black kimono, fighting with the zombies that came out from the freezers, the man of the morgue was killed by one of the zombies. But how, they were there fighting, while the ones who were dressed in normal cloths were around her, protecting her? She couldn't understand anything.

"You! Take Mizuho out of here, while we will deal with those freaks!" shouted Rukia at their gigais, except for Tatsuki's since Kon was in her body.

"Wait! But what's going on here?!"

"Later we will explain, woman! Just get out here!" shouted Ikkaku as he slashed another zombie.

The gigais took Mizuho away from the morgue to take her in a save place. The Shinigami were still fighting against the zombies. But every time they cut any limps or the head, the zombies soon regenerates as if they were never hurt.

"Dammed it! What are those things?!" shouted Renji angrily as he slashed the zombies away from him.

"Well, I can say they're not hollows, since they don't have a hole in the chest, and much less masks. But that doesn't make them less ugly." Said Yumichika as he attacked another zombie.

"Thanks for seeing the obvious!" snapped Renji.

"Wait!" yelled Tatsuki, "Where's Tsukishiro-san?"

Renji's eyes widen in horror. Ichigo was some where else in this building and might have been attacked by those zombies. He had to make sure she was alright.

"Roar! Zambiramu!!"

With his Zanpakutou, Renji opened a way to go through the zombies and star to looking for Ichigo. Rukia shouted at Renji as she and Tatsuki went after him. Ikkaku and Yumichika were about go after them when the floor cracked and fall on the floor above them.

"Arght, that wasn't any pretty!" muttered Yumichikas he saw a white haired girl in white fighting agats the zombies, the collar made impossible to se her whole face. Spear-like tendrils jutted out of her hair as he hit on the zombies. The girl looked at them as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Great. I was expecting I would find my men, but I only find a feather freak and a bald- headed shinigami.

"Hey woman, are you responsible for this mess?!" shouted Ikkaku to the girl.

"Please, as if I am able to do this. Even if I do, I wouldn't summon such ugly creatures." Said the girl as she punched another zombie.

"Well, she has got a point there, they are ugly creatures." Yumichika said as he slashed his zampakatou in a zombie.

BOOM!

The wall exploded, and from the hole came in Grimmjow, Luppi, and Wonderwiess. The girl smirked behind of her collar. It was about the time they showed up.

"Looks like you already had fun with those freaks, Hime-sama." Said Grimmjow smirking as he punched the zombies in the way to get close to her."

"It's about the time you arrive here." She said to Grimmjow.

"Eeks! Such ugly creatures!" Luppi snapped, disgusted at the sight of the zombies. "What are they?"

"Ghouls." Answered the white haired girl. The others looked confused. "It's a sub-type of zombie. That's what happens to 'impure' humans that was bitten a vampire. Those things can't die unless the original vampire is killed."

"Give me a break!" snapped Yumichika. "There're no vampires in the living world, and all the type of monsters are killed in the demon hunts as the gates of Makai were sealed by Commander Yamamoto"

"So, explain why those things can't die?" asked Ichigo as she gave a powerful kick in one of the zombies.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked around and they released the white haired girl was right. All the damages they caused on the zombies, or ghouls, whatever they were called, had regenerate themselves.

"We also have another problem here, there's a barrier around this building and none can either enter or get out here." Said Grimmjow. "Getting help outside will be useless, especially when the communicators are not working because of this barrier. Opening Garganta is also out of the question."

Ichigo tried her communicator to get contact to her father, but Grimmjow was right. The communicators had no signal. Looks like they would have to deal with the vampire first.

"Grimmjow, since you have the best sense of smell, you will come with me to find the vampire, while Luppi and Wonderwiess deal with those ghouls."

Wonderwiess nodded happily as he already stared to attack the ghouls. Luppi wasn't looking any happy.

"You think I wanna fight with those freaks?!"

"That's an order, Luppi!" She said, using her reiatsu to submit Luppi.

Ichigo doesn't like to use her reiatsu to get her point across, especially using it on an Arrancar. But Luppi was asking for it. Luppi felt sick with the high spirit energy he felt from Ichigo. He wasn't the only one; Ikkaku and Yumichika were feeling a little sick, they had no idea her reiatsu was this strong.

Focusing her spiritual energy to the tip of her fingers, she aimed the developing red mass of light at the ghouls and fired to open a get way. Ichigo and Grimmjow soon left to look for the original vampire, leaving Luppi and Wonderwiess behind.

"Well, looks like we have to deal with those freaks." Commented Ikkaku, getting ready to fight. Luppi and Yumichika looked disgusted at Wonderwiess, who was attacking and 'eating' the pieces of rotten flesh of the ghoul.

"That's disgusting!" Yumichika yelled, disgusted at the sight.

"Sight, this new guy has no brain in the head. Well, I guess we have to deal those freaks."

Luppi drew out his sword as it glowed. In his released form it would be more useful on the zombies.

"Strangle them. Trepadora!"

As soon he said that, he already had transformed into his released form. He was now wearing a bone chest armor with 8 tentacles behind him. Now the things will be easer.

0000

"So, how are we going to find the original?" asked Grimmjow running off with Ichigo in the corridors as they attacked the ghouls to clean their way.

"Well, vampires like flesh blood. We might find it with the smell of flesh blood. "

Then, they heard a cry; it was Mizuho. Ichigo just sighted. That Mizuho girl was always troublesome.

"Or we can just follow where the scream come from."

0000

On the roof, Renji, Tatsuki and Rukia were glaring at the figure who was holding Mizuho as a hostage. It was a silver haired man who appeared to be in his late 30. He appeared to be at least six-feet and one inch in height. His upper body was well built and had some muscle definition to his figure. He wore a long-sleeve black open-buttoned shirt, dark leather pants and matching color boots. However, the most notable features of the man were a pair of fangs exposed, demonic red eyes and skin was delicately pale. There were also a few bats flying around them.

"Teme! Who the hell are you?!" Tatsuki shouted at the mysterious man. The man just smirked.

"I am Kiva, a first class, pure blood vampire."

Renji and Rukia's eyes widen surprise. This guy was a vampire? That was impossible because there were no demons in the living world, and the gates of Makai were sealed by Commander Yamamoto.

Then, two new figures showed up in the roof. Tatsuki recognized the girl. It was the same one who blocked Urahara's attack. And the blue haired Arrancar was new to her.

"Looks like we found the original vampire, Hime-sama." Grimmjow said to Ichigo.

"Indeed, Grimmjow." Said Ichigo as she looked around. There really was a barrier around them. "Killing him, we will kill all the ghouls at once."

Ichigo was ready to blast another cero at the vampire, but Tatsuki had stopped her. She wouldn't allow those bastards kill Mizuho only to kill the vampire. Ichigo narrowed her eyes dangerously at Tatsuki.

"You know, I think this girl's blood might taste sweet." Kiva said, ready to bite Mizuho. Mizuho cried in fear, praying either this being a nightmare or for someone save her.

Before everyone could see, someone moved so fast, and the next thing Kiva knew was the stranger giving a powerful punch, making Kiva hitting the wall of his own barrier as the new figure took Mizuho in his arms.

Everyone gasped in surprise, it was Keigo. But he looks were different. His brown hair was now become a while/silver color, he had red eyes and a pair of fangs exposed. However, the most notable change was that Keigo didn't look like the same old idiot. He was now glaring at vampire, anger burning in his new red eyes.

"It was really unfortunate you had bitten me. If I wasn't virgin, I would be one of those ghouls." Said Keigo. Even his voice had changed; it was more serious, more mature. "If you had touched or even drink blood of my sister, I would make you regret for biting me!"

Kiva growled angrily. He never expected that boy was actually a virgin and now reborn as a new vampire. He thought Keigo was an impure due for his perverted personality. He wanted him to be a ghoul and not a new vampire.

"Keigo, you…" whispered Mizuho completely surprised. It was really her brother? He looked so different, and she didn't mean with his look, but in his personality as well.

"Without a hostage, I can kick your ass without those Shinigami bothering me." Smirked Ichigo.

Before Kiva knew, he cried out in pain as spear-like tendrils jutted out of her hair had impaled in his limps. The vampire cried in pain as Ichigo just throw him back to the roof ground. Her spear-like tendrils was holding him still in the place.

"Bitch!" yelled Kiva in anger.

"Now now, Shinigami, I think it's a good time to use your fire on him." Ichigo said to Tatsuki. Tatsuki blinked. How did she know she could use fire in her zampakatou? She would find out later, first they needed to kill the vampire.

"Kitsune-bi!"

Blue flames consumed the vampire as he cried in agony. His ashes were blown away by the wind. Then, the barrier around the CSI lab was gone.

0000

Luppi, Ikkaku and Yumichiha were taking labored breathings. They were really getting tired and annoyed by those zombies or ghouls, or whatever they were called. The only one who was having fun was Wonderweiss, eating as much as he could of the zombies.

"I just don't understand how he can eat something so disgusting!" Luppi growled, having already lost his patience to Wonderweiss and to the zombies. "Those things can't just die yet!!!"

"Heh, get ready girly boy, the battle only is over when one of us dies!" Ikkaku said with a smirk in his lips.

"As long is not an ugly death, it's good to me." Yumichika commented with a smirk.

Then, all the zombies in the heap disintegrated, crumbling to dust as the power animating them faded.

"Hun?" blinked Yumichika confused. "What happened?"

"Luppi, do you copy?" asked Ichigo through the communicator.

"Hey Hime-sama, I never thought I would be happy to hear your annoying voice." Smirked Luppi. "So, you've defeated the original vampire?"

"Yes, you can return to Las Noches along with Wonderweiss. Mission complete."

Luppi smirked as he just grabbed Wonderweiss and opened Garganta to take them back to Hueco Mundo. He looked at Yumichika and Ikkaku with an annoying smiling

"We had our fun, but our time is out. See ya soon, ugly boys." With that, the portal closed, only leaving an angry Yumichika behind.

"Who're you calling ugly, you freak!?" Yumichika yelled in anger. "I'm much prettier than you!!"

Ikkaku sighed. Looks like the things returned to normal.

0000

"Keigo ..I…!!" Mizuho was speechless. Her brother was alive and talking to her.

She wanted to hold him, begging him for forgiveness for not being a good sister to him. But Renji just stopped her before she could get close to Keigo. He said Keigo now was a vampire and not a human being anymore. Keigo smirked.

"The pineapple head is right sis, I am not human anymore." Keigo said still smirking. "If I stay with you, I might end up sucking your blood."

"Keigo! I might have called you idiot and always treating you like a trash but I….but I am still alive thanks to you!" Mizuho shouted as tears rolled down her face. "You had every right to let me die, but you didn't! And you're no monster! You're still Asano Keigo, my brother! My idiot and lovely brother!"

Keigo just smiled softly as he kissed her forehead. Keigo looked at his sister with softly and sad eyes.

"Thanks Nee-chan, that's all I wanted to hear."

With that, Keigo turned himself into a horde of bats and flew away. Mizuho called out his name as the bats were out of their sight. Tatsuki only looked at Mizuho with sad eyes.

"Mizuho…" whispered Tatsuki

Then, Renji looked around and he realized that the Arrancar couple were gone without anybody realizing. Renji cursed because they still have no idea who that white haired girl was, but the only thing they knew was the girl was called a princess, which meant she held a great importance to the Arrancar beside Aizen.

"Renji, we still have other problems to deal with." Rukia said to her friend. "That monster was a vampire, which means one thing…"

0000

"Are you sure that was a vampire and it was from Makai?" Aizen asked, surprised.

As soon they returned to Las Noches, Ichigo has told everything what happened in the living world involving with Kiva - the vampire they've faced. Grimmjow was standing beside her.

"Yes, my father, I am pretty sure. From what you told me about history, all the demons were killed 500 years ago, and the gates of Makai were sealed, only leaving the hollows for to Shinigami deal with." Explained Ichigo. "What should we do, my father?"

Aizen was quiet for a moment. He never expected his daughter and the Arrancar with her had to face a vampire. From what he knew, demons didn't exist anymore in the living world, only in Makai- the demon world, which the gate was sealed by the Commander Yamamoto himself and the captains of that generation.

"For now, you can continue your mission spying the Shinigami in the living world. Szayel, Tōsen and I will check this by ourselves." Said Aizen. "Grimmjow, you stay here. There's a thing I want to talk to you about."

Grimmjow looked confused. Why Aizen wants him to stay in Las Noches? Ichigo told him to not worry, and she would call him when she needed him. With that, she opened the garganta as she returned to the living world. Aizen now was worried. Today they faced a vampire, a powerful type of undead. What if they face another type of demon? And even stronger than this one? That would put everything he had planned to waste. And he would not allow this happen.

"Call for Tōsen and Szayel! Order them to meet me at the Chamber of Reunions."

To be continued.

One more chapter done!

I hope you like this chapter, and the action in there was ok, I admit, I suck at battle/fight scenes.

And what do you think about Keigo being a vampire? Don't worry, he will return in some future chapter. He will play an important part of the story.

I wanna give thank to AngelofBeauty88 for beta writing this chapter.

See ya all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 The family

The princess of Las Noches

Chapter 5- The family.

Aizen, Tōsen, Gin and Szayel were in the video room. Thanks to Ichigo's comlink that also had a hidden camera in there, they were able to see what happened in the CSI lab when the vampire attacked. They saw the scene were Keigo just punched Kiva- the vampire that had attacked in his face to save his sister. Ichigo used the opportunity to attack the vampire as Tatsuki used her fire finished off. Then, they looked at Grimmjow.

"So, that what happen?"

"Yes Aizen, and from what I know, I have no idea where that bloodsucker come from. And we have no idea where that brat went after he was awakened as a vampire." Grimmjow said to them. He just wished to get out there, and go to where his princess was.

"No wonder Wonderwiess is at the hospital wing with a bad stomach ache." Gin commented nodding his head in disappointment; "Who gave him the idea to eat zombies?"

"Gin-san, I have to remind you we're talking about something serious here. Please, keep your jokes to yourself." Szayel said as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"And what I can't understand, is how she knew there was a vampire in there?" Tōsen asked.

Tōsen was the one who taught Ichigo all the Shinigami arts, and he knew none in the palace had taught her anything about monsters and freaks. Grimmjow had answered to the blind Shinigami.

"She said something about her gauntlet gave her the information after she hit the zombie with it or something." Grimmjow said to them

For a moment there was complete silence and the sixth Espada did not know why. Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask them what was that about, but before the words could leave his lips, Aizen had to break the silent.

"Grimmjow, I want to keep your eyes on Ichigo." Ordered Aizen as Grimmjow looked at him with an 'are you joking face'.

"You're joking, right? Did you forget already that I'm her bodyguard?" commented Grimmjow. "And you said she already grown up and she knows how to take care of herself.

"No Grimmjow, you're misunderstanding." Aizen said as Grimmjow looked at him confused. "I trust my daughter but not that bracelet she's using."

0000

Ichigo was having a headache. Though none of those Shinigami had any idea that the mysterious white haired girl and Tsukishiro Ichigo were the same person, she was afraid that someone would suspect anything, especially after the vampire incident at CSI lab. She looked at her bracelet. As longs he could remember, she always had it, but she still couldn't understand it power. Especially when it gave the data about the ghouls and the vampire.

The young girl soon got out from her thoughts when she felt something touching her feet. She looked down it was a soccer ball. She picked the ball and looked it with a curious eyes.

"Hey lady!" yelled a girl in the soccer field. Ichigo looked at the girl. "Can we have our ball back?"

The girl had a dark jet hair. She looked pretty tomboyish, and in the field had four other boys were with her. Ichigo just throw the ball back to them. The girl thanked her as they continued their soccer game. Ichigo couldn't help but watch the kids playing. Then, Ichigo stared to remember her own childhood. As long as she could remember, she didn't have any friends in her age. The only friends she had for her whole life were the Arrancars that lived in Las Noches, but all of them were adults, and most of them only treated her as the mistress of the place while he father was out in Soul Society. For her whole life she was trained in the Shinigami and hollow arts by her father, Tōsen and the Espadas.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo__, at the age of 5, was outside of the palace for the very first time. Aizen; her father was showing how big her home was._

"_Look my daughter." Aizen said to the little Ichigo in his arms. "That's our palace, the palace of Las Noches."_

"_Big." Said little Ichigo._

"_Yes, very big in need. One day you will rule it along side with me, my little precious princess. But for that, you need train to get stronger. Will you be strong for me, Ichigo?"_

_The little girl nodded as she happily hugged her father. Aizen returned the hug back to the little girl._

"_Good girl." Whispered Aizen as both of them returned to Last Noches._

**End of Flashback.**

Ichigo remembered the day she promised she would get stronger for him to rule Las Noches along with him, and she kept her promised training with the Espadas, Tōsen and her father himself. Watching the kids playing, she can't help, but missing a part of her she never felt before.

'Thinking about it now, I never had friends at my age.'

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a shouting. She blinked as she saw a group of older teens in soccer uniform, demanding to give the field to them. Karin, challenging them, she said they already had bought the time for the field in that afternoon. One part of Ichigo said to not pay attention and leave right now, but her other part said to help them. Ichigo sighted as she felt she will regret for helping the kids.

"Hey what's the problem here?" asked Ichigo.

A raven haired boy just narrowed his eyes to her. Ichigo suspected the raven haired boy was the leader of the gang in there.

"Just tell to the brats to handle the field to us. It's our time to us it." Said the boy.

"No way!" shouted the girl. "We did pay to use this field today. Come back tomorrow, you jerks!"

"If that's true, I think you should leave, and leave those kids alone until you get your turn." Ichigo said as the boys did laugh at her.

"Like a girl like you can understand anything about the real soccer." The leader said.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes dangerously at them. Her jaw clenched so hard, the kids were sure that she broke some teeth. Ichigo went to a nearby tree and raised her right hand which was clenched into a fist and slammed it into the tree. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the tree lurched backward until the huge tree had been knocked over.

"I might not understand anything about soccer, but one thing I do: Don't mess with me." Ichigo said as she glared at the boys. The boys paled as they just ran off. "Cowards." She muttered in a dark tone.

By catching her in surprise, the kids just hugged her, shouting she was their heroine and saving their day.

0000

Hours later, Ichigo was tired but she had fun with the kids playing soccer. The girl, the leader of the group was called Kurosaki Karin. The girls laughed as they remembered the priceless faces of boys. Karin was really thankful for helping them. After this, Karin had insisted that Ichigo should have lunch with her family as a thanks. Since Ichigo didn't have anything else to do, she accepted the invitation.

After walking a few blocks, they finally reached to their destination, pausing just long enough to read the description of the building before them. Ichigo's eyes looked at the sign that displayed 'Kurosaki Clinic', recognizing the last name Karin as they entered the room, the spy was met with the sight of a man, presumably in a doctor's uniform, and a girl in the same age as Karin and a beautiful woman, preparing their lunch.

"Karin! Welcome back my…" shouted the man ready giving a bear hug. Then, Karin just gave a kick to his head sent bouncing onto the floor. Ichigo couldn't help but sweatdrop.

'What the….' Those were Ichigo's thoughts. What was wrong with this family? The older woman didn't do anything, neither to stop them, as like she was used to it.

"Ow! That's so mean Karin! Daddy was just wanna give ya a hug!" The man in the white clothes whined to the girl from the floor.

"You're acting like an idiot, Dad." She said dryly. "And we have a guest here."

The man blinked as he saw Ichigo. The woman around of her 30's just smiled as she welcome her to their home.

"Hallo there, I am Kurosaki Masaki." She bowed to Ichigo. "Welcome to our home and clinic."

The woman's face had a gorgeous smile on her face with brown eyes piercing through the girl's glances. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, a white long-sleeve coat and a pair of white slippers.

"And I am Isshin! Kurosaki Isshin!" The doctor explained his left arm in the air as if announcing his name to the world. Ichigo sweatdropped. Is he really sane enough to be a doctor?

"And my name is Yuzu, Karin's twin." The light haired girl added and asked "What's your name?"

"I am Ichigo. Tsukishiro Ichigo." Said Ichigo introducing herself to her family.

For a moment she felt the couple's eyes widen in surprise. She didn't know the reason why they had this type of reaction, but she didn't ask about it. The lunch was very pleased, Ichigo felt really happy eating a food prepared by a mother. She always had asked to her father, Aizen about her mother. Aizen had told her that her mother died in the childbirth. Halibel- one of the top 3 Espadas was always been her mother figure, teaching her everything she knew.

After the lunch, Ichigo thanked them for the food. Karin thanked her for the company once more as Ichigo left the Kurosaki house. Yuzu had commented Ichigo was pretty nice and she hoped to see her again. Isshin just stared at the older girl walking away. He couldn't help, but thinking on his long lost little daughter. The older girl had the same name as his first born. Isshin wasn't the only one who was thinking in this. His wife, Masaki was also having the same thoughts.

0000

Renji sighed heavily. After the vampire incident, he hadn't seen Ichigo. He feared that she was killed by the zombies like most of the people in CSI had. He was down the route to Urahara's shop, when the familiar form berry orange caught his eyes. 'Ichigo!' Renji walked towards her, following her.

Ichigo wheeled around, and saw Renji coming to her.

"Ichigo!"

"Abarai-kun!" said Ichigo happily, "You're alright!"

"Where were you been? I've been looking for ya."

"Sorry about that." Smiled Ichigo sheepishly as she scratched her back. "When I did my phone call, I had to leave right away. I heard what happened at CSI lab. I am happy to see you're alright."

"Yeah, I am also happy to see you alright!" said Renji happily as he grabbed her hand; Ichigo blushed as Renji smiled to her. "Do you have anything to do now? I heard there's a good movie in the cinema theater."

"Well, I…." Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. She supposed to spy them and not dating them. And there's still the fact they still don't know that vampire came from and Keigo's where but are still unknown after he'd turned a vampire. But however, that would be a good excuse to be close to Renji, to find out what the high ranks Shinigami are up to. "Why not? I think it's a good idea." She smiled.

Renji was now pretty happy. He guessed Matsumoto's advice really worked. No girl could resist a good invitation to go to the cinema. As they were going to the cinema, he was wondering how Rukia was doing in the meeting with the captains, giving their report to them.

0000

Head-Captain Yamamoto sat upon his throne at the end of the large meeting hall, the other captains present as well for the emergency meeting that was taking place in the confines of the First Division within the Sereitei.

The top authorities within the Soul Society stood in silence as they bore down upon the lone Shinigami, each of them listening intently ass he gave her report.

"And that concludes my report…" Kuchiki Rukia replied, her head facing downward as she knelt before her superiors.

The old general merely nodded in response to the statement, his eyes opening slightly as he went over the details in his mind. "Very well Kuchiki Rukia, you may go now." He growled, tapping his wooden staff against the floor of the hall.

Rukia stood up and left the room in silence, not even bothering to glance back as the doors slammed shut behind him.

"A vampire in the living world?" asked Soifon totally surprised. "That's unbelievable. All the demons in the living world don't exist anymore, and the gates of Makai were sealed."

"Could be Aizen's doing?" asked Komamura, like everyone in that room, he couldn't believe the squad in the living world had to face a vampire- one of the most powerful type of undead.

"I doubt it." Byakuya said. "Though we still don't know how Aizen got his alliance with the hollows, he wouldn't dare to open the gates of Makai. The demons are now to be extremely violent, and they wouldn't follow orders of a Shinigami. Aizen is no fool to open the gates of Makai. That would mean his own end as well beside of us all."

"What we should do, sensei?" asked Ukitake

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he remembered the time when he and his fellow subordinates in that generation sealing the gates of Makai and making sure no demon would be in the living world.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I want you and your squad analyze the dimensional lines between Makai and the living world. In the mean time, I would like you all to search what records you have for any more information and place your separate divisions on high alert. Is that understood?"

When all of the captains had displayed some form of agreement, the old general tapped his staff against the ground a second time. "Meeting adjourned…"

000

It was night when Renji and Ichigo got out of the cinema theater. Renji walked Ichigo back to her home after movie. They laughed in the way when were talking about the movie they saw. Ichigo doesn't want to admit but she had a great time in there.

"I'm happy you liked the movie. It was my first time going to a cinema theater." Admitted Renji a little embarrassed. He wasn't used to the human's stuff in there, especially in the area of entertainment

"I really have a good time, thanks Renji-kun." Ichigo said smiling at him. Then, she kissed him in his left face, before entering to her home.

Renji's face was now as red as his hair. He placed his hand in the area where Ichigo had kissed him. That made the red haired Shinigami the happiest man in the world. He couldn't believe it. Renji dashed away across the street and jumped around excitedly.

0000

Looking through the window at her apartment, she couldn't help, but laugh. Thought she knew they were enemies, Abarai Renji can act really goofy sometimes. Then, she felt someone else in her apartment. She didn't need to turn around who it was because she already knew him from his unlikely aura.

"Well, What I can do for you, Asano-kun?"

Keigo was sitting in her sofa, drinking blood from a transfusion pack. Ever since Keigo had become a vampire, he refused to drink from a person, so just steal blood from the blood banks

"We need talk about some stuff, Ichigo-san, or I should I can you, Hime-sama like that blue haired guy with a hole in his stomach?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes dangerous as she turned around and sat in the front of the new vampire. Her sweet face was now changed to a very serious look. Keigo smirked, after he'd become a vampire, it was now easy to feel aura of people, and she had the same aura that white haired girl had.

"What you want?" asked Ichigo to Keigo.

"I wanted to know where that vampire came from. From what I saw, I didn't feel any presence of any other monsters beside of those spirit creatures that you call hollows."

"You're right." Replied Ichigo as she crossed her arms. "From what I was told about demons, all of them were killed 500 years ago, and the gates of Makai were sealed, only leaving the hollows for to Shinigami deal with. I have no idea where that vampire came from."

"I see, so you have no idea either." Keigo replied as he finished to drink his blood from the plastic back "I've met a Shinigami with a black power hair style after I turned into a vampire. He was weak if you compare those ones living with my sister now. He told me the same thing you did."

"I see." Ichigo said as she was thinking about if this weird situation. "I am afraid that vampire was only the beginning. Its possible more powerful and dangerous monsters will come out. Asano-kun, we might not know each other very well, but you're the closest one to Makai than any of us. Can you find any clues on how that vampire came here?"

Keigo just stared at the berry haired girl. He didn't trust her now that he knew about her relationship with the hollows. But he decided to help anyway.

"I will do whatever I can. But I do this just for my sister." Keigo answered to Ichigo. "Just answer my question; why do you protect those hollows with you."

Ichigo was caught by the surprise by Keigo's question. Then, Keigo said about how Ikkaku and Yumichika had saved him from a hollow and they explained what the hollows were.

"I see, but you can't judge all the hollows being evil. I was raised by them in their own world. They might fear me at first because of my father, but later, after they knew me better, they stared to trust me. And even some of some of them are more loyal to me than my father. And I protect them because they are my family I know."

Ichigo smiled softly when she meet Grimmjow and his Fraccion at the first time, when she was only 6 years and they were a group of Adjucas. She would never forget those moments together. "But what I hate about the Shinigami is how corrupt their system is and how they kill hollows at the sight. Not all of them loose their mind and heart."

Keigo just looked at her as he accepted her answer. He opened the window as he saw the moon shining in the starry night. Then he told to Ichigo he will find out the reason how that vampire came there. Ichigo thanked to him before Keigo turned himself into a horde of bats and few out of the window.

Just then, the Garganta opened behind her. Grimmjow just come out from it. He greeted Ichigo as the princess just smiled back to her favorite Espada. Ichigo growled as he sniffed around the apartment. There was someone in there.

"Hime-sama, who was just here?"

"Relax Grimmjow, Asano-kun was here a while ago. He just wanted to talk. He promised to check out if that vampire really came from Makai. And how are the things at Las Noches?" she asked.

"You father, Tōsen and Fox-face will check the situation along with Szayel. So, something happened while I wasn't around?"

"Nothing happened today." Ichigo lied. She doesn't want her bodyguard knowing she got out with Renji, or else he would just ran off after him to only kill him. "But we still have to be focuses, since the vampire attack, no doubt the Soul Society already know about this, and then again, they might blade my father for that."

"So, you still plan to spy them, even after this vampire incident?"

"Of course I do, Grimmjow. And I don't plan to disappoint father, after all, I suppose to rule on his side Las Noches." Ichigo said as she looked at the moon through the window.

Then, Grimmjow remembered Aizen's words.

"_I trust my daughter but not that bracelet she's using."_

Thought Grimmjow never liked Aizen, he would do what he ordered to him do. He would keep his eyes on Ichigo's bracelet, and protect her from everyone who dares to hurt her. He would even attack his colleague Arrancars only to protect her.

"You can count to me, Hime-sama."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"I know I can, Grimmjow. I trust my life to you ever since the day we met."

Ichigo hugged the Espada number six. Grimmjow was surprised because it had been a while she doesn't hug him like that. He returned the hug as he held her closer to him.

0000

Meanwhile at his shop, Urahara was using the computer to check something. Ever since he had met Tsukishiro Ichigo in person, after Ginta's ball had hit her accidentally, those thoughts were bothering his mind. After accessing some websites, Urahara found out something very interesting about Renji's crush.

"No data, huh? Who you really are, Ichigo-san?"

To be continued.

Urahara finally found out a little bit about Ichigo. He might find out about Ichigo soon.

And as you can see, Ichigo met her true family, thought either the sides know about that. Don't worry, the true will be revealed, but not so soon.

I hoped you liked this filler chapter. Next chapter we will have another demon/monster attacking there.

I wanna give thank to AngelofBeauty88 for beta writing this chapter.

See ya all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6 The Headless Horseman

The Princess of Las Noches.

Chapter 6- The Headless Horseman

The group of the Shinigami were taking deep breaths as they finally defeated a demonic creature that looked like a chimera from the Greek mythology. But unlike the figure of the mythology, that monster that thing was huge and with dragon wings and a scorpion tail.

"So, what are we going to do this ugly creature?" Yumichika asked.

'What else?" Ikkaku said. "Let's kill it before it gives us more trouble."

"Stop Ikkaku!" Exclaimed Rukia. "Commander ordered us to capture any creature that's not a hollow back to the Soul Society for the 12th division examine it if this thing is really from Makai or not."

"What? Are you planning to send this thing to that freak?" Tatsuki asked. "I don't know who should feel sorry, this chimera or that captain."

Before anyone could do anything, spear-like tendrils jutted out of nowhere and warped around the chimera. The Shinigami were surprised as they saw the white haired girl and her partner beside her as they get the chimera from them.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" Tatsuki shouted at them.

"Sorry Shinigami, but this chimera goes to our own researcher."

With that, the duo was gone along with the chimera, leaving the Shinigami team behind. Too bad they couldn't hear the angry shouting of Tatsuki.

0000

"Szayel-sensei!!" Ichigo said in a sing song tone as she entered Szayel's lab. "I have something for you!!"

SLAM!

Szayel almost got scared when Ichigo just threw the chimera on Szayel's table. The 8th Espada would have scolded her if it wasn't for his interest of the chimera. It was the first time he saw such a creature.

"You know, I could have scolded you for your rudeness, but I will do not do such a thing because you bought me such interested creature, Hime-sama." Szayel said as he adjusted his glasses. "Is that a creature from Makai?"

"That's what we want to know, sensei. If it's possible, scan the memories of this creature. That might give us some clues about where those creatures coming from."

"With pleasure, Hime-sama." Szayel smirked as his eyes were glowing in pleasure.

Ichigo sweatdropped as she slowly backed off before she got out of the lab and closed the door behind her. Ichigo only heard buzzing and her teacher's maniacal laughing. When Szayel was doing his experiments, it was better to be away from him for a while.

Ichigo then remembered soon it would be the festival in Karakura School. And her class was doing a play: Sleeping Beauty. And sadly for her, she had to be in this play in order to still acting as a normal person. The character she would play would be Princess Aurora- the main character. Ichigo sighed, and sadly Renji got to be a main character of this play as well; he was going to be the prince. Grimmjow would be not happy. She walked until she stopped in the front of a door. She was sure he would be very happy to help her to do the costumes for the play.

Toc Toc Toc

When the door opened, it revealed a huge man, with long black hair, and a crown in his head. He was wearing some odd clothes that didn't do well for a huge person like him. If that man was in the living world, he would be called a drag-queen. The man just grinned and gave a bear hug to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-hime!!" cried out the man as waterfalls of tears were falling from his eyes. "I missed you so much!!!"

"Aright! Coolhorn stop! You're breaking my ribs!!"

0000

After the Arrancar know as Coolhorn had calmed down, he and Ichigo were sitting on his sofa. Coolhorn's room looks like more an atelier than a bedroom. That's because this Arrancar is the designer of all the clothes and suits of everyone in Las noches, which he's very proud of his work.

"So, Ichigo-hime, what I can do for you?" asked Coolhorn.

Ichigo got some papers form her bag and gave them to Coolhorn as she explains that her school will do a festival and her class will be working in a play, and she will play the main character. As soon Coolhorn saw the designs, his eyes shined like a child waking up in the Christmas.

"C-Coolhorn?" Ichigo didn't like the way Coolhorn's eyes shined.

"Hime-sama… I WILL MAKE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS NO ONE IN THAT FESTIVAL HAS EVER SEEN!!!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. She knew Coolhorn would have this type of reaction, especially when the princess hated wearing anything relative to skirts and dresses. Seeing Ichigo wearing a dress would make Coolhorn's day.

0000

"Ouch! Be careful what you do with this thing!" Renji snapped as he felt the pin stinging him.

"Sorry, Renji-dono." Apologized Tessai.

Renji muttered grumpily as Tessai was still sewing his prince costume for the play. Thought the real reason being in there because of the hollows, that doesn't stop the Shinigami still acting as normal students, and now they were going to have to do a play. Though Renji got a good character, he wasn't very happy with that. The only one who was happy about this play thing was Matsumoto.

"C'mon Renji-kun, it's not so bad." Smiled Urahara as he waved his fan. "And I would love to see this play and see you kissing Tsukishiro-san."

"K-K-K-Kiss? What do you mean?"

"Well, Renji-kun, since you don't know any earth's stories, I will tell you about the story of the Sleeping Beauty; It is about a pretty princess cursed by an evil witch. To break the spell, a prince must kiss the princess." Explained Urahara.

Renji's face was as red as his own hair. Then, he stared to imagine himself on his knees and ready to kiss a sleeping Ichigo. Then, Renji fainted as Urahara chuckled. Teasing him is so easy. Urahara and his group will go to the school festival to see the play, but the true reason behind is was that Urahara wanted to get closer to Ichigo. From what he found out, there's no data or register about the berry-haired girl. This school festival will be the perfect opportunity to get closer to her.

0000

Meanwhile in the night, Keigo was doing his patrol, looking for any clues about where those creatures come from. That's when he grabbed by the neck of a purple, big-eared imp demon.

"Alright! Let me go let me go!!" The imp yelled tried to get himself free from Keigo's grip.

"Not before you answer some questions." Said Keigo in an emotionless voice. "How you creatures from Makai are getting here in the human world?"

"I really don't know. A few weeks ago there this unknown force that making fissures in the seal of Makai. Not big enough to stronger demons to get here!!"

" Do you know a vampire named Kiva? He said he was a pureblood and first class vampire! How do you explain this?"

"I know Kiva, but Kiva is not the strongest vampire. But that doesn't stop the strongest ones trying to get through the fissures. Can I go now?" The imp was really scared of the way Keigo was looking at him

"You know, I am kinda hungry."

Before Keigo could bite his neck, the heard a creaking sound and before he could react, a black stallion come out it and run off towards to the city. Keigo was confused. What happened? His vampire eyes could see there was a man riding on that stallion. But it wasn't any ordinary man - that man was headless.

0000

Everyone was ready for the play. In her changing room, Ichigo was making the final touches of her character. She had to admit Coolhorn made a great work on the dress. The dress was white and pink. There was a tiara in her hair.

"I hope I don't make fool of myself in there."

"Of course of not. You will do great!" said a voice behind her.

Ichigo turned around and saw Urahara holding a bouquet of flowers. Ichigo cursed, in her mind. Why that sandal-hat man was there? The last thing she need was that weirdo around.

"Ah, Urahara-san, what are you doing here?" Smiled Ichigo, pretending to be happy to see the shop owner again.

"Well, I wanted to see the play that Renji and some other friends are in. You look beautiful in this dress." Said Urahara smiling; "these are for you."

Urahara gave the bouquet Ichigo. The berry haired girl accepted the flowers of the shop owner. But when she got the bouquet, she accidentally touched her finger in one of the thorns.

"Ouch!"

"Oh dear, are you ok?" asked Urahara as he got a handkerchief and placed it in Ichigo's bleeding finger.

"Y-yeah."

Then, a boy in the same age as Ichigo came in the room, saying the play is about to star. Ichigo apologized to Urahara as she left the room. When she left the room, she couldn't see Urahara's smirk as he looked the blood in his handkerchief.

0000

As the play started, Urahara and Jinta had to control themselves to not laugh. The reason? Well, because they saw Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya dressed as the 3 good fairies in the play, Rukia being the queen while Tatsuki is the narrator of the play. Chad really looked weird as the king, as Orihime was playing a background character. Now they had the fun of their lives when they find out it was Matsumoto who was playing the evil witch Maleficent.

"Before the sunset of her 16th birthday, when she touches a spinning wheel's spindle she will die!" Matsumoto made an evil laugh before leaving the stage. Needless to say everyone was shocked by the Vice-captain's acting, especially Hitsugaya.

0000

What everybody didn't know, there was a tiny mechanical bird that was sending the images of the play to Las Noches (one more Szayel's inventions). Of course Aizen wouldn't loose this type of opportunity to see his daughter doing a play and having a good laugh to see Hitsugaya being one of the fairies. Grimmjow was in Las Noches because Ichigo feared that the 6th espada would disobey her orders to not being in the school grounds, especially having the festival. To make her disguise still in secret, she sent Grimmjow to Las Noches. But that doesn't stop them from watching.

"KYEAAAH!!" Yelled Coolhorn by the emotion after seeing Ichigo in the stage. "Ichigo-hime looks so pretty in there! And it only took me 2 days working on the dress!"

Grimmjow blushed, he didn't say anything, but he agreed with Coolhorn; Ichigo was beautiful in that dress. Luppi didn't say anything, in the deep he just looked jealous and he can't do any insulting comment in the front of Aizen, or else he would meet death to him Wonderwiess looked happy, the same went for Halibel's Fracción; Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-sun. They all had a shine on her eyes, saying how beautiful Ichigo was.

000

Ichigo was on the stage, playing well as Princess Aurora. Everything was going fine. Urahara took photos of Renji in the play for blackmail material. Then, it arrived the biggest part; the part where the prince kissed the princess.

In Las Noches, Grimmjow had a dark aura around him, muttering he would kill that Shinigami if he dared to kiss his princess. Renji's face was red as he gulped. He wouldn't have dreamed to kiss a girl. Matsumoto was cheering Renji to kiss Ichigo behind the stage. Then, everyone gasped when they felt a sinister reaitsu. Ichigo eyes snapped open as she also felt the energy. Except for Urahara and his group, the people in the auditorium wondered what was wrong with the actors.

BOOM

The ceiling exploded, Renji and Ichigo looked up and saw a man riding in a red eyed black stallion. But what surprised them both, that horseman was headless. People were crying and running off as the headless horseman got his whip and warped it around Ichigo's torso. The headless horseman pulled Ichigo out as he grabbed her from her waist as he started to run off.

"Wait!" shouted Renji as he left his gigai to run after them. The others did the same thing and they stared to go after them.

0000

In Las Noches, they saw everything from the bird-camera. Grimmjow was about to leave to help Ichigo but Aizen stopped him.

"Wait Grimmjow."

"You daughter is in danger. I have to go there and save her!" growled Grimmjow

"I know that, but first, I want you take someone along with you." Explained Aizen, "We still have to protect her identity"

0000

Running off through the streets, Ichigo tried to get rid from the headless horseman's grip as the Shinigami were running after them. Ichigo cursed her bad lucky because if she uses any of her Kidō attacks, they would find out about her true identity, putting her father's plans in peril. She wondered where the horseman is taking her.

She blinked when she noticed that she was suddenly at a graveyard. That was too much cliché in Ichigo's opinion; a headless horseman taking the girl to the graveyard for either attracting the Shinigami or to find his head. The horseman got off the horse as he tossed Ichigo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. That didn't make the orange-haired girl happy.

"Hey! I am not a sack of potatoes! Are you even listening to me!?" shouted Ichigo angrily.

The horseman just took her to a big bolder that was in the other side of the graveyard. He took off Ichigo from his shoulder and grabbed her arm where the bracelet was on. Before he could do anything, the Shinigami stopped him.

"Wait up!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Renji and company above them. The headless horseman looked like he wasn't interested on the Shinigami, as Renji attacked. Renji used Zabimaru to attack him but the headless horseman just blocked the attack with his free hand. The others were surprised as a new female voice came there.

"Looks like that headless guy is not so weak for the lack of a head."

Suddenly appeared Grimmjow and beside him was the mysterious white haired girl. Ichigo's gasped in pure horror when she looked at her other self with Grimmjow, Shawlong, and Edorad. She knew who that aura belonged to; it was Ilforte disguised as herself! She sweatdropped as Ilforte was posing as herself. There was an only logical explication: her father might send Ilforte as herself because that way they would be able to protect her identity. She knew Ilforte was a bit feminine, but using him to disguise as herself was too much!

'_Couldn't Father just send one of Szayel-sensei's clone or making at least an illusion?!'_ Ichigo growled in her mind. Funny thing that was the same thought of Ilforte.

The Horseman just grabbed her wrist and placed her palm on the rock. Suddenly her red gem glowed. Everyone was taken by surprise as the red glow blinded them for a second before the rock cracked in pieces. In the placed of the cracked rock, there was a floating skull. The Horseman just pushed Ichigo away as he grabbed the skull. Then he placed the skull on his neck, something happened; pink flesh stared to cover the bones entirely as muscle tissues built up. Following that, a layer of fat came; then, more muscle tissues, eye balls and skin. On the top of the head, grown up a long tack hair. Both Shinigami and Arrancar gasped in surprise. That couldn't be possible! Ichigo looked totally amazed and surprised from this. "What the hell?!"

The headless horseman turned around and showed them his new restored head. He had blue eyes, long dark raven hair and he had a dark smirk in his lips.

"Now, the real fun starts."

To be continued

Fiu, finally I finished this chapter. This chapter gave me some trouble to finish. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will the Arrancar, Shinigami vs. (ex) headless horseman. The horseman will finally show his true power and Ichigo having no choice but using her powers to help her group.

Please, don't forget to give your reviews. They encourage me to continue writing this story.

See ya all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7the revelation

Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 7- the revelation

A/N: Sorry for being really late for updating this story. Beside of suffering a little bit of block writer, my beta has still not returned with the edited version of this chapter. Being warned, this chapter wasn't beta-ed. I checked as much possible for errors, but if there's some, please, let me know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

00000

Everyone was taken by surprise when the headless horseman placed the skull in place on top of his shoulders. Pink flesh started to cover the skull as the muscle tissues slowly reconstructed; following that was a layer of fat, then more muscle tissue, the eye balls and finally skin. On top of the head a mane of black hair grew out in length. All Shinigami and Arrancar present gasped in disbelief. What just transpired before them couldn't be possible! Ichigo looked completely astonished and shocked from the display.

"What the hell?!"

The headless horseman turned around and everyone present saw his newly restored head. His cold blue eyes shone under the dim moonlight, long, dark raven locks flew about in the soft breeze and a dark smirk lay upon his lips.

"Now, let the real fun start!"

Everyone prepared to attack while Ichigo just stared blankly at the sudden event happening. It was impossible! How could one restore a missing head from a mere skull like that? Not even Ulquiorra had this type of regeneration. What was that guy?

"Greetings Shinigami and Arrancar. Welcome to my cryptic abode." the ex-headless horseman bowed, " You may call me Thanatos."

"Thanatos? I have to admit, your name's pretty weird," commented Ikkaku, an eyebrow raised in mirth.

"Get serious, Ikkaku!" Hitsugaya hissed, "He just completely restored his head a second ago. No doubt he will be more trouble than those Arrancars here."

"Well, the midget does have a point, baldy." Edorad snickered.

Hitsugaya and Ikkau glared at the red haired Shinigami who'd just insulted them. If it wasn't for the horseman, they would have kicked his butt for his redundant comments.

"Heheheh, fools! I am more than meets the eyes." Thanatos cackled gleefully. "Let's see here. Why, I quite an excellent collection of souls standing before me."

"Why don't you quit praising yourself for a change?" Grimmjow growled threateningly. "Just shut up and fight!"

Ichigo went to hide behind a tombstone; things were definitely getting ugly. She could feel something malevolent from this guy and she was sure she wouldn't like it, not one bit. She touched her bracelet and wondered what she should do in this situation.

" Heh, Arrancar and Shinigami fighting against me at the same time? This should provide for some entertainment," Thanatos chuckled.

The horseman flies up through the darkened skies with his adversaries trailing not far behind him. Hitsugaya was the first to unleash an assault.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!!"

Hitsugaya slashed at the air and an immense amount of spirit power burst out from the tip of the blade, creating a stream of ice vaguely shaped like a dragon spirit. The ice dragon lunges towards Thanatos, however Hitsugaya missed the smirk on Thanatos' face.

"Flame dragon."

Suddenly a flame dragon flew out, heading towards Hitsugaya's freezing dragon to attack. The two met in the middle and collided, causing a big explosion. The others held their arms over their faces to shield themselves from the destructive winds caused by the backlash. As the air cleared around them, they gasped in shock as they saw Thanatos standing without a scratch.

"How about this?" shouted Grimmjow as he blasted a cero at Thanatos, to send him crashing towards the ground.

"Ha… is that all you got, Arrancar?" Thanatos spoke in a mocking voice.

The horseman sits up from his position on the ground, yet with little damage to his body. He simply dusted himself off and popped the crick in his neck.

"I am not weak like the demons you've met before." Thanatos announced to them boastingly. "Well then, I think we should even out the odds. What do you say, hm? Now, behold my power of necromancy! Lost souls wandering the earth, hear me!"

The horseman held out his hands and chanted a form of ancient and dark tongue. The Shinigami and Arrancar were confused by the use of the ancient language Thanatos was speaking, for they could not understand the language. But for some reason, Ichigo could understand the language Thanatos was speaking, yet not noticing that the jewel on her bracelet was glowing. Ichigo's eyes widen in pure horror as she listened to the chant.

"Get out there!! Now!!" Ichigo shouted at the group.

Both the Arrancar and Shinigami were confused by Ichigo's unexpected reaction. Suddenly rotting corpses burst out from the ground and grabbed everyone's feet, excluding Thanatos and Ichigo, who was merely watching from afar. Rukia threw out a kido blast to destroy the semi-skeletal hand. Matsumoto and Yumichika found themselves held down by various zombie hands until Hitsugaya and Tatsuki came to rip the skeletons off of them. Ikkaku stomped onto the ground to viciously kick the hands away while Renji used his sword to slash at them. The Arrancar merely used their brute strength to rip and tear the skeletons off themselves.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Tatsuki completely bewildered at what was happening.

"That my dear, it is my ultimate skill; the art of necromancy. " Thanatos answered calmly. "I think you've heard about Necromancers, haven't you?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror, he had heard about the necromancy; it was known as the forbidden art. Necromancers were often depicted as an evil sorcerer that are capable of summoning demons and raise the corpses of the dead with their spells and have them fully under their control, until they were no longer needed and were reduced to ashes or the dead again. The captain of the 10th division knew that their opponent was clearly someone very dangerous. A sadistic smile graced Thanatos' lips when he saw Ichigo still huddling beside a gravestone.

"Young lady, prepare yourself! There is an experiment that I have specially in store for you!" Thanatos shouted.

"No you don't!" Renji and Grimmjow both roared in anger at the same time, however no one noticed that slight slip.

Thananos used only his spirit energy to push Renji and Grimmjow further away and smirked.

"It's too late to save her now."

With a snap of his fingers, skeletal hands emerged through the ground from under Ichigo's feet. The berry haired girl attempted to get away but the hands were slowly dragging her down. More skeletons emerged from the ground and piled onto Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!!" Renji and Tatsuki cried out in panic.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't fail his princess, not now or never. Suddenly, they felt a powerful reiatsu burst forth. Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were alarmed at how big the reiatsu was, however, Ikkau and Yumichika had already felt this particular reiatsu before.

"This reiatsu…. Ikkaku-kun?"

"Yeah Yumichika, it's the same reiatsu as hers, but how can that be? She's right front of us and not doing anything."

Thanatos was also surprised at the high level of reiatsu being projected. Then, the pile of skeletons that was on Ichigo was suddenly blown off in all directions. Ichigo emerged from where she was on the ground and she directed a chilling glare at Thanatos.

"You know, I really was careful to not reveal myself, but thanks to you, I really had no choice." Ichigo said darkly before her eyes turned into a golden demonic color.

Her clothes changed into her Arrancar outfit, the collar was opened this time to reveal her face. The red gem on her bracelet glowed as it changed into a black gauntlet, the gem settled at the center of the back of her right hand. Her berry colored hair turned into a silvery-white color and two red lines appeared on the left side of her face. The Shinigami group gasped in surprise, none of them had suspected that white haired girl and Ichigo were the same person. Renji was totally flabbergasted from the revelation.

"Ilforte, for Hueco Mundo's sake, just turn back to your true self already." Ichigo hissed, "It's very disturbing to see you with my face on."

"Sorry Hime-sama." other Ichigo said, however with a distinctly male voice.

With that "the other Ichigo" turned into a man with a long blond hair and tanned skin. The remains of his hollow mask sat on the top of his head in the shape of a broken helmet. The biggest change however was that he looked happy.

"Finally, I am my male self!" Ilforte cried out in happiness only to have Ichigo glaring at him. That made Ilforte immediately shut up.

Thanatos glared at Ichigo, he had not expected the girl to have such a vast amount of reiatsu. She had hidden it very well, though it made some sense since she was using that damned bracelet. If she had been weak, she would have lost either her arm or sanity by now. He smirked; it looked like he would need a change his tactics. He held out his hands and chanted once again in the same ancient and dark language.

Suddenly Grimmjow started to have an immense headache. It was not only him, but his fracción and the Shinigami group also started to feel the headaches. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with worry.

"Grimmjow? What is wron….?!"

Before she could finish her phrase, Grimmjow suddenly attacked her. She moved out of the way just at the last second, she couldn't understand why Grimmjow would be attacking her. It was not only him; his fracción was attacking as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo shouted at everyone, confusion bled through her voice. " Grimmjow! Guys! Stop this!"

Ichigo wasn't the only person who was having problems; Tatsuki's allies were attacking her as well. Then, the thought hit both the girls as they glared hotly at Thanatos, but he merely smirked at them.

"Bastard, are you controlling them?!" Tatsuki yelled angrily.

"Heh, looks like you figured out. In reality, those Shinigami and Arrancar are dead spirits. I can't control you two because my magic doesn't work on living souls."

Ichigo eyes widened at what Thanatos said. She had thought being born in Las Noches, she would be a spirit-based being; just like the ones who are born at Soul Society. Could it possibly mean that her mother was a living human? She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Edorad attacking from behind her, slashing at her back.

Tatsuki was also having problems on her side. Fighting with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji and Yumichika at once was not an easy thing to do. Having no choice, she had released her Zanpakuto.

"Sing, Kuzunoha!"

Tatsuki's blade transformed into a crystal-like blade, its' guard had two rings dangling on each side. Hitsugaya summoned Hyourinmaru to attack Tatsuki but she summoned her fox fire to strike back.

"Kitsune-bi!!"

She was safe for now, but there were still the others to deal with. Ichigo was not doing well either, she just avoid the attacks yet never struck back.

'It's useless to attack them.' thought Ichigo as she glared at the Necromancer. 'My only chance is defeating the Necromancer.'

Ichigo used her sonido to catch the Necromancer off guard, surprising him. Thanatos cursed in his mind as he barely avoided Ichigo's punch. There was a huge impact when her fist made contact with the ground; her strength was so enormous that the ground just crumbled beneath her creating a massive crater. Needless to say both Thanatos and Tatsuki were thunderstruck at the sheer strength Ichigo held.

"What the…."

'Holy crap! It was only one punch yet she created a massive crater!' Tatsuki thought as she blocked Rukia's incoming attack.

'I never thought she would be this strong.' Thanatos thought. ' I guess I have to change my strategy.'

Thanatos snapped his fingers once again, the Arrancar and the Shinigami stopped and held up their swords. Both Tatsuki and Ichigo cursed silently, they knew what was coming next; the Arrancar will use their resurrección while the Shinigami will use their shikai.

(An: sadly I suck at battle scenes, so please, use your imagination on how the fight goes. If anyone can write fight scenes, please I need your help! I will be forever thankful for helping me with battle scenes. Thank you for your cooperation)

Ichigo clenched her teeth; her jaw set in determination and slowly rose to her feet. This was more than she could ever take. Her body was completely covered by gashes and bruises spotted her like a leopard; her uniform was completely torn, shredded and covered in blood and grim.

Tatsuki was out of breath and half a hollow mask had formed on her face. Ichigo had no idea how Tatsuki had a hollow mask, but it looked like it was enough to knock out the remainder of the Shinigami group before Tatsuki herself lost consciousness. However, Ichigo's real problem was her allies; she couldn't fight back, especially against the people she loves dearly.

"Ha! Look at you; you can't even stand up anymore. I had predicted this, just one more hit you'll be dead. Doesn't that just sound wonderful? You will be killed at the hands of the man you love."

Grimmjow pantera leaped up over towards Ichigo and kicked her square in the face. The girl's face contorted into a pained expression; she spat out some saliva and blood from her mouth as she reeled back from the devastating kick. Landing with her back hitting the rocky ground, Ichigo recoiled in pain. She was not only suffering physically but also mentally.

Inches away before attacking Ichigo with the final blow, a bolt of red lighting shot Grimmjow back across the grounds of the cemetery. Ichigo gasped as she caught a glimpse of Urahara Kisuke standing before her.

"Well, well, do you mind if I crash the party?" Kisuke grinned at Ichigo.

"Don't forget about me Urahara."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the owner of the voice, it was Hiraku Shinji! But how could that be possible? That guy had a Shinigami zanpakuto, but not only that, she felt hollow energy within him. Who was this man?

"You've caused a lot of trouble already." Shinji said holding his zanpakuto out. "I will put an end to this along with those Arrancar."

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted as she shakily stood up, still bleeding and badly hurt. "I will not allow you to hurt my men."

"Ichigo-san, you have no strength anymore and…"

Urahara couldn't finish his phrase as an intense blue aura started to cover Ichigo's body. Urahara and Shinji felt their bodies being pushed away by an invisible force as Ichigo started to chant.

Darkness beyond night,

Crimson from blood that flows;

Burned by the flames of inferno

In Thy great name I pledge myself to darkness!

Shinji and Urahara's eyes widened in alarm, they knew what that particular kido spell was and it was one of the strongest ones around. Only very few people could possibly cast it without dying from energy exhaustion. The shop owner quickly formed a barrier to protect Tatsuki and the others from the impact of the attack that was to come.

"Destructive spell #100! Dragon rage!!"

The spell flew from Ichigo's hands as the Necromancer stared with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. The demon did not even have a chance to cry as it was consumed by the attack along with everything else in the spell's path.

Meanwhile, the others heard the massive explosion and were presently plugging their eardrums. Both Uraraha and Shinji were totally amazed, it was the first time they saw someone performing a level 100 kido. When they opened their eyes, there was nothing left of the Necromancer. The area around him was also swept away from the impact of the spell. With the Necromancer gone the control over the Arrancar was gone as well.

"Hm? What happened?" Shawlong asked, confused, "And why are we in our released form?"

They were very puzzled and couldn't remember what had happened to them. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror when he saw Ichigo standing up, blood stains, gashes and grime covered a majority of her body, and even more blood was starting to stain her already ruined clothes as she moved around.

"Good to have you back." Ichigo smiled before she fell on her knees and vomited blood before collapsing.

Running over to his princess' side, Grimmjow caught her before she could hit the ground; as he kneeled beside her, he noticed dry blood stains on his hands. He made a choking sound when he realized some of Ichigo's wounds were caused by his hands.

"Hime-sama!" the rest of the Arrancar ran over to surround her. They all gasped at the bad shape Ichigo was in.

Ilforfe, Edorad and Shawlong made a defensive circle around Ichigo as they realized that Urahara and Shinji were walking towards them. Suddenly, a yellow light surrounded them before either Urahara or Shinji could do anything.

"Negacion!" Shinji and Urahara started at the same time.

The Arrancar disappeared through the black hole in the sky before Urahara looked up at the spot where they disappeared from and growled.

"Aizen, what are you planning to do with Ichigo?" Urahara muttered distastingly.

"Kisuke." Shinji called. Urahara turned around and saw Shinji carrying Tatsuki over his shoulder, "I will take care of Tatsuki. You can tend to the others."

Then Shinji disappeared with Tatsuki without anymore talk. Urahara sighed, how was he to explain this mess to them? And more importantly, since he obtained Ichigo's blood, he had found out that Ichigo was really Isshin's first-born daughter, the one that went missing 15 years ago. He silently wondered how the older man would react once he finds out about that.

0000

In Las Noches, Szayel and his nurses were working hard to save Ichigo's life. Szayel cursed silently when he saw the shape his student was in. She was in a life threatening situation from all the attacks she could not avoid from the Arrancar and even more from that Necromancer. Aizen was waiting impatiently outside the E.R. He was extremely furious at what happened. He wasn't able to do anything since the horseman was a Necromancer; going out there himself or sending in other Arrancar was not the best as it would have only worsen the situation.

Inside his bedchambers, Grimmjow was sitting on the ground. He was trying to understand what had just happened. He couldn't believe he had attacked Ichigo with his own hands; she was the one he had sworn his loyalty and protection to. Even after washing he could still smell Ichigo's blood on him.

"Ichigo-hime," Grimmjow whispered in anguish.

To be continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is the chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't worry, the secret of the bracelet will be revealed soon.

Please, don't forget to review. And suggestions are welcome for the story. And speaking in suggestions, I having some troubles on how Isshin should face Ichigo not as a stranger, but as his missing daughter.

The next update will be in the next Monday. ( NA: this chapter was beta-ed by Reina Haruto.)


	9. Chapter 8 The Memories

The Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 8- The Memories

Isshin stared at the piece of paper in his hand. He did not move, he did not cry out, he even momentarily forgot how to breathe. He just stared at the piece of paper.

"I am sorry, Isshin-kun." Urahara whispered softly.

Isshin fell to his knees as he stared to cry. The paper was the results of a DNA test, which confirmed one thing, that Ichigo was his daughter; his long lost daughter.

"My daughter, my little sweet daughter….she..." he sobbed as Urahara comfortingly patted his back.

"I know. She's with Aizen." Urahara said after a moment's silence. "After all these years of looking for her, I never would have thought she would be with Aizen in all this time."

Isshin's eyes were glowing in pure anger and hate for his daughter's kidnapper. How could he? How dare Aizen steal his precious Ichigo away from them when she was only a new born? Isshin looked at Urahara with anger in his eyes.

"Urahara, lets go to your basement. I want you help me to get my powers back to full potential." Isshin said his voice full of anger and determination.

Uharaha couldn't say anything to dissuade his friend; he only nodded to his old friend in understanding of his anger. He would help him to get Ichigo back to them; he only hoped Ichigo was alright. From what he could make from the last fight, she was badly hurt by the Arranacar controlled by the necromancer and the use of a forbidden kido.

000

In Hueco Mundo at the palace of Las Noches, Aizen looked at his daughter all bandaged up with lines and tubes trailing from her, digging into her flesh from various points of her body. She was lucky that she was brought back quickly else it may have been worse. And for some reason that they could not understand, the bracelet was also healing her wounds, but slowly. Aizen still couldn't remember where Ichigo received her bracelet, and no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get rid of the bracelet, unless they amputate her arm.

"Ichigo…." Aizen whispered softly as he held her hand.

Though Ichigo was not his biological daughter, he loved her as if she was. She was the only person he could implicitly trust, even more so than Gin and Tosen. She was the only person that Aizen truly loves.

"C-Captian Aizen?"

Aizen turned around to see Hanataro quivering in fear and standing beside him was Szayel. After Ichigo was bought back in bad shape so much that Szayel couldn't handle operating on her by himself, Aizen ordered Ulquiora to bring Hantaro, who was in the real world at that moment, back to Las Noches. Needless to say Hanataro wasn't any happier being in there surrounded by Hollows.

"What's her condition?" he asked.

Szayel cleared his throat before he answered his lord.

"We are very lucky Aizen-sama. From the state she was in when they brought her back, I did not think she would make it; however, this little Shinigami helped me immensely. Her vital signs appear to be in the green now. Everything seems to have settled down and her heart rate has stabilized at last, but…"

"But what?" Aizen asked cautiously, quirking an eyebrow.

Szayel adjusted his glasses as he glared discreetly at Hanataro. Since the little Shinigami from the 4th squad was the one who found out about it, he should be the one to tell Aizen about it. Hanataro gulped, he didn't know how protective Aizen is of his daughter, but he hoped that he doesn't react very badly to the news he was about to give.

"Well, captain Aizen…" Hanataro started slowly as he quivered in fear. "While we were examining her, I found out something very curious and I don't know if you will like it or not."

0000

The sixth Espada was in Ichigo's bedchambers. Grimmjow lied down on Ichigo's bed; he was thinking about her and the smell of her scent on the bed. He was relieved when he heard that his princess was alright for the moment, but he still couldn't forgive himself for hurting the one he vowed to protect. He sighed as he took a last look at Ichigo's bedchambers.

Grimmjow was walking through the corridors when he saw Ulquiorra just standing there. Grimmjow growled; seeing Ulquiorra was the last person he wanted to see, especially when Ichigo is still in the hospital wing and in a bad condition.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked testily. "I am not in the mood of listening to you lecture me."

"I'm sorry to say that this time you've gone too far, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change as he looked further down the hall to where Gin and Tousen stood, they held extremely different expressions, neither of them were happy. Heck, even Gin wasn't smiling. Something was very wrong, but before he could realize anything, he felt his left arm being sliced off by Tosen as Gin's sword stabbed in his chest. Then, everything went black.

0000

"Well?"

"We threw Grimmjow out of the palace as you ordered, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra reported to Aizen. "As to the horrible condition he was in, I have no doubts he will be devoured by wild Hollows."

Aizen only nodded to him as he walked off, going to the hospital wing once again. He now had one less problem, but the main trouble was still there; the demons from Makai. He still couldn't understand why and how the monsters from Makai were getting into the human world and each monster was stronger than next. From what Szayel could find out about this situation, there seemed to be some imbalance between the dimensions, but he still couldn't figure out the source of this imbalance of power.

0000

Grimmjow lay on the white sands of the desert in Hueco Mundo emotionless. Every part of his body hurt like hell, even breathing was painful and knew he was bleeding in more than one place. He felt like there was a large amount of pressure on his chest that was pushing him into the hard ground. The thought of maybe losing his life tonight if not from bleeding to death then from being devoured by a lowly wild Hollow crossed his mind. Out of all the pain he felt, the worst was the one in his heart. The thought of never being able to see Ichigo again tore at him the most.

" Ichigo-hime…." whispered Grimmjow as the image of a smiling Ichigo came to his mind. "… I am sorry…" then he lost consciousness again, unaware of the three shadows surrounding him.

As the darkness consumed him, memories started to flood the surface of his mind as he recounted the past.

FLASHBACK

Ichigo gasped in shock as a large white panther with black lines painted about different segments of its body stood before her. The beast shook the sand off itself, revealing just how large of a beast it truly was. It was probably at least three feet long, and four feet tall, it was just about a foot and a half taller than Ichigo. The six year old girl was scared. She slowly crawled back and away from the beast as it stared at her.

"W-who are you?"

The feline walked around her, like a predator would do with their prey. The panther felt a strange reiatsu coming from the girl. It knew she wasn't an ordinary human girl.

"Little girl." the beast finally spoke to her for the first time. "Where are you from? From the looks of your energy, you're not an ordinary little child."

"I- I came from Las Noches." Ichigo stuttered to him, feeling a little nervous around the feline Hollow.

"That's what I was afraid of…" muttered the panther Hollow. "I take it that you're Aizen's child from what I had heard about." Ichigo nodded to him. "Why are you outside of the palace in the first place? In the desert of Hueco Mundo, there are dangerous predators like myself here who would love to eat a little girl like you."

"That's the problem; I don't know how I got here. First I was sleeping in my room and when I woke up I was here." Ichigo admitted sadly to the panther. "Can you help me find my way back home? Pretty please?" pleaded Ichigo as she used her strongest form of a kicked puppy eye look on the panther.

The panther sweat-dropped as he looked embarrassed for the little girl; did she really think that her puppy eyes would work on him? He would not make a fool of himself and fall for such an overused trick by little kids.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't rip your guts out right now?" The panther growled as Ichigo merely closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Because you would have already done it by now if you wanted, Mr. Cat."

"Argh! You know what? I give up!" shouted the panther. "You're not even worth it! Eating something as pathetic as you would give me indigestion anyway."

"Gee, thanks a lot." muttered Ichigo rolling her eyes.

"Hop on." the beast commanded, lying down on its belly. Ichigo just blinked staring confusingly at it. "Do you want to get home or not?" the beast yelled, exasperated at Ichigo's hesitation. Ichigo jumped, a bit startled at the yell before nodding her head. "Then hop on before I change my mind!" Ichigo had no idea what to do, but it was either that or staying lost in the desert forever. She nodded quickly as she climbed onto the beast.

"By the way brat, what's your name?" the beast asked as he started dashing along.

"It's Ichigo." replied Ichigo, smiling at him. "And what's yours, Mr. Cat?"

"Argh! Don't call me that!!" yelled the panther, "My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

As Grimmjow ran along, Ichigo felt the cool and refreshing breeze on her face. She never imagined that the panther would be so fast. She just hoped she would be able to return home before dinner, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as they started to sink into the sand. Grimmjow roared as he desperately tried to climb out, but they were completely encased by the sand.

0000

"Hey runt, wake up!"

Ichigo groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Grimmjow sitting beside her and blinked as she looked around. She realized that they're not in the desert anymore.

"W-Where are we, Grimm?" Ichigo asked as she looked around.

"Menos Forest. It's more dangerous than the desert. We will find here a lot of Menos Grande and Adjucas groups around here. Hop on, we have to leave right now."

Ichigo climbed onto Grimmjow's back as he started to dash away. He dashed around for a good while but weren't able to find the exit. Without any warning, Grimmjow suddenly froze, a confused looked grew on Ichigo's face.

"Something wrong?"

"We got company."

Suddenly a group formed by five different Hollows appeared around Grimmjow. Ichigo clutched onto Grimmjow's fur tighter, terrified at the unexpected company. Each of the Hollows looked like an Adjucas, each one different than the last. One of them looked like a bull, another looked like a humanoid insect with a long tail and skeletal arms, and yet another looked like a giant worm. The 4th member looked like a fat Gillian while the 5th member looked a gorilla with red hair.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A little Adjucas and a human girl." said the bull Adjucas.

"Oh, a human soul huh? I don't think I've ever tasted one before. I heard that they are very tasty." The worm claw Hollow said, slowly stretching towards Ichigo. In a quick burst of speed, Grimmjow attacked right through the Hollow's head, completely drenching himself in blood. The Hollow tumbled over as blood dripped out of its head. As soon as Grimmjow landed, he glared back at the Hollow while licking a bit of the blood from his paws.

"Anyone else want to try? I enjoyed the taste of the last one." Grimmjow commented, leaning forward to attack again.

"Grimm, stop! They are not strong enough to stand against you." Ichigo pleaded, wanting to leave the Adjucas alone. "Please Mr. Adjucas, we just want to leave this place without any trouble."

"Like hell we're going to listen to a little annoying brat like you!" the worm Hollow shouted at Ichigo as he prepared to attack her. Before Grimmjow could react, Ichigo quickly dodged out of the Hollow's way. The worm Hollow's eyes grew wide in surprise as Ichigo completely vanished from his sight and appeared behind him, giving him a powerful kick right in the head. Ichigo had put enough force to kick the worm Hollow's head straight up. The Hollow's screams echoed throughout the forest as he was sent flying towards the other side of the forest.

"What... in hell was that?" the bull hollow gasped.

Grimmjow's eyes and mouth gaped in shock. He and everyone else were flabbergasted and their expressions looked absolutely priceless.

"I –I can't believe what I just saw…." Grimmjow muttered, still surprised. How could a little girl like her be strong enough to send a giant worm Hollow Adjucas flying to the other side of the forest? Ichigo then fell down to the ground in a clump. Grimmjow sweat-dropped, it looked like she still doesn't know how to land.

"Err… I think I hurt my leg after kicking him." Ichigo said embarrassedly as she scratched the back of her head. Then, she turned to the insect hollow. "Please, we don't want any trouble. Can you tell us where the exit is, please?"

"That way…." Mumbled the insect Hollow, pointing to this left in the direction of the exit.

"Thank you." Ichigo bowed politely to him before she turned to Grimmjow. "Let's go Grimm!"

Grimmjow didn't say anything; he merely nodded. He was still shocked after seeing Ichigo's strength. The feline Adjucas helped Ichigo climb onto his back before they left. The bull hollow turned to the insect Hollow in resignation.

"I can't believe how strong that child was." The bull sighed.

"Is she even human, Shawlong?" asked the giant red haired gorilla Hollow.

"I dunno, but I have to admit that the child is strong, along with that Hollow who was accompanying her." The Hollow named Shawlong said. He was looking in the direction where Ichigo and Grimmjow dashed away towards.

0000

Grimmjow sat in the camp, on guard. Ichigo was sleeping near the campfire to keep her warm. Grimmjow couldn't believe how strong the small girl was. The feline Hollow looked at her as he sniffed her hair, the smell was very sweet. Ichigo giggled before turning away, as Grimmjow moved away.

"What am I thinking?!" Grimmjow thought furiously "She's just a child! I can't be attracted to her!"

Then his eyes widened suddenly as he growled and moved into a defensive position. Ichigo woke up as she felt the change of Grimmjow's behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"Look out!!" Grimmjow yelled, grabbing the back of Ichigo's clothing as he ran, carrying her by the scruff of her shirt. She gasped silently to herself as she saw a sword embedded in the ground where Grimmjow had stood and a large figure with a weird skull mask holding the sword just standing there. Grimmjow landed, Ichigo beside him, as he growled at the new figure. Ichigo went to hide behind a boulder. She can tell that fight would turn ugly and knew that she wouldn't have a chance with this new masked stranger, unlike those Hollows back then.

"You dodged my attack. Not bad Hollow," the stranger commented, pulling his

Zanpakuto out of the ground and stood. "Release the child, Hollow, or I can guarantee an even more painful death." The stranger commanded, pointing his blade towards him; Grimmjow simply smirked.

"What, this little runt?" He asked, nodding his head at the scared Ichigo. "Tch, she's not even worth your trouble really. I'm just..." He continued, before sliding to the right, barely dodging the oncoming swipe of the stranger's blade. Ichigo looked as she could tell it was a very close call, seeing a few strands of hair come flying off of Grimmjow's fur (if he has any).

"I will not ask again, Hollow. Hand her over!" He shouted, rushing straight towards the two. Grimmjow simply smirked as he pushed himself off the ground with full force, flipping backwards as his feet landed on a large branch practically five times his size.

"You'll have to do better than..." Grimmjow taunted, before freezing at the sight of the stranger right in front of him with his Zanpakuto ready to strike.

"Better than what?" The stranger asked, bringing his sword slicing straight down. Ichigo buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the gory spectacle of what would happen to Grimmjow after he would be impaled. To her surprise though, Grimmjow jumped again to another large tree branch. She looked back at him, somewhat surprised, and smiling a bit.

"That was close Grim..." Ichigo sighed in relief before her eyes went blank at the sight. Grimmjow had a large slash mark from just above his right eye down to the left side of his nose. She shivered a bit, scared as she saw blood dripping from his face down to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" She called worriedly.

The fact he was breathing somewhat heavily wasn't making her feel any better either.

"It'll...take more than one cut to kill me." Grimmjow responded, hoping to somehow calm the worried Ichigo down.

His short break didn't last long though as a blade came crashing through from underneath the tree branch, catching Grimmjow off guard. He roared in pain as he could feel the blade piercing through the side of his chest before falling to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as she rushed to where Grimmjow had fallen, but she was suddenly grabbed by the back of her shirt. She looked back, eyes widening as she saw the stranger carrying her also looking back at her.

"P-P-Please..." She whimpered, unable to finish her sentence from fright.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger replied soothingly, knowing what the scared little girl was thinking. She looked at him a bit curiously as he said that even though she was still scared of him. As he looked back at Grimmjow, he could see him panting a bit as he glared back at him in anger. "We are the same. I am Ashido, a Shinigami just like you child." He said to Ichigo as he removed the Hollow mask, showing his face to her.

"Shinigami..." Ichigo whispered, a bit curious. However, her gaze suddenly changed to worry as she saw Grimmjow taking a step towards them, wobbling while he did so. She quickly pulled herself away from Ashido's grip, mostly because he wasn't expecting it and because he thought she needed to be saved. She quickly ran in front of Grimmjow before turning around, stretching her arms out as a shield over the great beast.

"Please, he's my friend; he's not a bad cat!" Ichigo said to the Shinigami. Ashido simply blinked in surprise as he lowered his blade, curious at what the little girl had just told him. Does she even know what a Hollow really is, he thought to himself, wondering about the girl's strange behavior.

"You have no idea what that beast really is. If you do not get out of the way, you may get hurt in the process." Ashido warned, taking a ready-stance again. Grimmjow just looked at the girl, somewhat in disbelief that she would be so ready to try to defend him, even though he had a feeling Ichigo would die because of it.

"I do know what he is! He's my friend..." Ichigo declared, putting on a brave face even though deep down she was scared to death. "You can't judge him just because he's a Hollow. He's nicer than that, I can tell!" She yelled. The other two couldn't believe what she was saying.

Ashido just sighed as he saw reasoning won't work with her. The only thing he could think of was pushing her aside as he charged towards her.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said in resignation, running towards her with his Zanpakuto at the ready. He was hoping he could scare her away before he even reached her, otherwise he was worried he would have to use force against her. Ichigo's eyes clearly reflected the image of the blade that he was carrying; she was scared at the thought of getting impaled by it like Grimmjow. Grimmjow just grunted to himself, angry at the girl's continued 'assistance'.

"Get out of here, brat! I can handle this!" Grimmjow shouted, frustrated. Ichigo simply stood there, though in fear as she knew that Ashido was going to kill one of her few friends. Her heart was sinking at the thought of her friend dying and knew that she just couldn't leave him behind to suffer. She shook her head angrily as tears spilled down her cheeks. She looked at Ashido angrily, knowing that she would have to try to do something, and quickly.

Slash!

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as she saw Grimmjow taking the attack for her. The feline roared in pain as he falteringly stood in front of her, still glaring at the Shinigami, even as he was bleeding badly from his wounds. Ashido was perplexed, he had never thought a Hollow would protect a child.

"Grimm….jow…" Ichigo whispered sorrowfully before Grimmjow collapsed onto the ground, his blood slowly pooling around him.

Ichigo finally snapped at the sight of her 'friend' slowly dying. "GRIMMJOW!!"

Ashido looked back, surprised as he felt the immense spiritual pressure surrounding the little girl suddenly burst out. It began to grow, pooling throughout all of Hueco Mundo, pushing at everything within its path. Ashido also noticed that he was having trouble getting closer to Ichigo as she continued to scream in anger from her friend being hurt.

Grimmjow opened one of his eyelids half way as he heard the girl screaming. His eyes widened as he felt the little girl's enormous spiritual pressure surrounding him. Every Hollow from Gillians to Vasto Lords looked up as they felt the enormous spiritual pressure, having no idea what it was, except for a specific group of Adjucas.

"Shawlong, that energy……" the bull Hollow stared in the direction the pressure was coming from.

"I know. I can't believe that little girl had such spirit energy." Shawlong said to the others.

Back to the fight, Ashido's eyes widened in surprised as he watched as Ichigo's hair change from a berry orange color to a silver color. Her eyes also changed, becoming golden with black rings around the golden pupils and two small red strips appeared on her left cheek.

"But how..?" muttered baffled Ashido before Ichigo appeared suddenly in front of him and aimed a hard kick at him. Ashido blocked, but was even more surprised at the girl's impressive strength. His eyes widened as he saw the girl pointing her fingers at him before blasting a powerful cero at the Shinigami.

Ashido screamed in pain as the blast sent him to the other side of the forest. Seeing that the Shinigami was no longer a threat, Ichigo went over to tend to Grimmjow's injuries. Reaching the panther, Ichigo knelt down and gave a little kiss on the panther's nose. Grimmjow blinked in confusion as he noticed a faint aura covering his body as his wounds slowly disappeared, it left Grimmjow baffled and yet pleasantly surprised.

"But how did you do that?" Grimmjow asked, perplexed yet grateful that all his wounds were gone. Ichigo just smiled to him.

"A kiss to heal all your boo-boos," Ichigo said as her hair and eyes returned to their original color.

Whatever trick Ichigo pulled on him was enough to make the panther Adjucas be astonished with her power. Then both of them felt another's presence; they glanced to their right and saw the same group of Adjucas from before.

"You guys again?" Grimmjow shouted, shielding Ichigo as much as possible from his position on the ground. "Have you not yet learned that you can't take me or the girl down?"

"We didn't come here to fight." The insect Hollow said before he and the others kneeled before them. "We would like you lead our group as our king and queen."

"Are you serious?" muttered Grimmjow, giving the group a stymied look.

"I think they are." Ichigo said in response. "Errm... just get up, I am not at my father's level yet, I can't be called a queen." Ichigo was a little embarrassed for being called a queen by this group of Hollows.

"We saw what you did to that Shinigami." The gorilla Hollow said. "He's been around here for a long time, killing many of the Adjucas and Menos living in this forest. But you, you could defeat him! That's the proof we need to be our queen."

"Err… ok?" Ichigo said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "But can you just call me princess? I don't like being called queen."

"As you wish, Ichigo-hime." The bull Hollow said bowing her.

It was then that Grimmjow noticed Ichigo was using a bracelet with a red gem on her right wrist. The panther thought it was weird because he couldn't remember seeing that bracelet with her a while ago. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow as she hugged him around his neck.

"Let's go home, panther king?"

"Yes, Ichigo-hime."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ichigo-hime…." Grimmjow whispered sadly as he slowly opened his eyes.

Then Grimmjow was brutally woken up when someone spat on his face.

"AARRGH!!!" he shouted. "What the hell?!"

He got up in a sitting position to get away from the person who spat him. He saw a little kid with green hair, a pink mark crossing on her face and big brown eyes, her mask on the top of her head. She smiled at him.

"What the hell you doing?!" shouted Grimmjow angrily. "That's disgusting!"

"Don't shout at Nell!" yelled the girl. "Nell was healing ya!"

Then another two other Hollows appeared beside her, holding some fruits. The taller and thinner one looked more like an ant-man and the fatter one had a big hollow mask, wearing a yellow cloth with black spots. The duo, named Pesche and Dondochakka, explained that they found him lying in the desert badly hurt and so they took him to their cave which they used as their lair and had Nell's spit (which she believes to be saliva) heal him. Grimmjow blinked as he realized his chest was bandaged. He placed his right hand on the severed stump where his left arm used to be. He then remembered what happened; Ulquiorra, Gin and Tosen had attacked him.

"I … need go back!" Grimmjow said as he tried to get up, but was stopped by Nell as she threw herself onto his chest (causing more pain to the wounded Arrancar).

"You can't!" Nell shouted loudly, "You're not healed yet!"

"Nell-chan is right you know," Dondochakka agreed.

"Yeah, you don't need stay with us. We even didn't want you here, but Nell-chan forced us to take you in." Pesche grumbled, "So I suggest you wait until your wounds are healed."

Grimmjow growled. He hated to admit it, but right now he was weak. He needed to wait until he got most of his strength back before returning to Las Noches. The rest of the Espadas may try stop him, but he will see his princess whatever it took; even if he had to stay with the weirdo trio for that. The memory of Ichigo's bracelet was still bothering him.

0000

At the hospital wing, Ichigo started to gain consciousness and started to move. First, her eyes and then her hands, followed by that was the rest of her body. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes but her vision was blurry. She could barely see anything in the room but soon she was gaining focus of the ceiling.

"W-where am I?" Ichigo quietly asked herself. Slowly but surely, her vision started to regain focus as she tried to remember what happened. She looked around and she realized that she was lying in the hospital wing. "Grimmjow?" she asked the empty room before hearing some voices.

"You heard that? Looks like Aizen-sama is really pissed this time." Ichigo recognized it as Nnoitra's voice. "Heh, never thought that the little bitch-princess and the cat were an item."

"Well Nnoitra-sama, they were really close. I am not surprised if they had a secret relationship," the voice belonged to Telsa.

"Heh, at least Aizen –sama did the right thing and threw out that bastard Grimmjow from the palace."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't understand what was happening. What had Nnoitra meant that Grimmjow was thrown out of the palace? She stopped as she heard more from Nnoitra.

"The way that bastard was hurt, I have no doubt he will be killed and devoured by some lowly wild Hollows in the desert." He laughed.

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was hearing, her father wouldn't dare to do that. It wasn't Grimmjow's fault that she got hurt. What about his fraccion? Tears rolled down her face, her father couldn't do that! The gem on her bracelet started to glow a red blood hue.

BOOM!

Nnoitra and Telsa were caught by surprise at the explosion as they were thrown against the wall. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Ichigo standing before them but she was completely out of character. The bracelet on her right wrist expanded as the dark black scaled armor spread across her arm with the red gem at the center of it. White scaled armor slowly spread across her left arm with a blue gem at the center of it and both her hands were equipped with long, sharp claws.

Her chest and body underwent a drastic change. Her once small bosom enlarged into an ample chest, which was covered by bits of red scaled armor leaving her belly exposed. The armor then covered her waist and hips entirely and her legs were covered with red scaled shard talons.

Her hair changed from its berry-orange color to long golden head armor. Once she opened her eyes, they turned from brown to a black ringed and deep crimson red with a pair of scarlet pupils. Tiny black irises were well-rounded at the center of the pupils. Her wounds from before were completely healed and not a scratch was left. Ichigo's lips formed an evil smirk as she looked disdainfully at Nnoitra and Telsa.

"Thanks for setting me free, fools." Ichigo said her voice was different as well; it had become dark and foreboding.

To be continued.

Phew, that was no doubt my longest chapter.

I hope you all have liked Grimmjow's past on how he and Ichigo met. I am still working in the chapter 9, I dunno when I will post, but it will not take so long updating it. I wanna thanks my new friend Raine Haruto for beta the chapter 8 and for DisgaeaLord for helping me in the battle scenes. ^^


	10. Chapter 9 The Dragon Queen

The Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 9- The Dragon Queen

Aizen was glaring at the person before him. The woman may have Ichigo's face and body but he knew that she wasn't her daughter. Her reiatsu was pure evil and strong; it was as strong as Yamamoto's and his own reiatsu. The woman was smirking as she looked at the Shinigami before her.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked.

"I am Tiamat, queen of the demon dragons." answered the possessed Ichigo.

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise, he heard about Tiamat. Tiamat was a powerful 5 headed dragon and she fought against Yamamoto a long time ago; from what he knew, Tiamat was defeated by the old man. What was going on in there?

"I see you're confused, my dear Shinigami." Tiamat smirked, "It's no wonder, I bet everyone thought I was dead."

"Why are you possessing Ichigo's body?" Tosen asked.

"You see, you foolish Shinigami, 500 years ago I fought with Yamamoto, but I lost my body in that battle. But before my death, I sealed my soul in my black head and I formed it into the shape of a gauntlet and landed into this world. I have been waiting very patiently for the perfect host." said Tiamat as she smirked. "Then that girl showed up in the Menos forest. I felt such great pleasure at her showing up because her reiatsu is quite big for someone so young like her. Thanks to her, I could make little fissures in the seal, making demons showing up in the human world."

"You…" Aizen gaped at the figure, "You were the one responsible for those demons?!" shouted Aizen as Tiamat merely smirked.

Before either Aizen, Tosen or Gin could do anything, tendrils like spears came out of Tiamat's hair and each of them stabbed into the ground.

"I have to say Aizen-san, it was thanks to you that I could finally posses this precious body." Tiamat said as she kneeled beside of Aizen. Aizen merely glared angrily at the figure. "I would have possessed her body a long time ago if it wasn't for the love she felt for that Arrancar who you just left for low Hollows eat him. As a thank you gift, I shall put my poison into you and your friend's body. You will be dead in 23 hours. Good bye, Aizen Sousuke."

With that, Tiamat stood up and summoned a large amount of reiatsu. Suddenly, the palace of Las Noches exploded as a large shadow creature soar into the skies, its' roars could be heard by the Hollows who were scared by the evil reiatsu.

0000

Grimmjow woke up from the burst of giant evil reiatsu he felt in the air. He had never felt this type of evil energy before. Not even with the demons in the human world he had faced along with Ichigo. Grimmjow stood up and went towards the entrance of the cave. Nell and her two weird brothers were also there as well.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmy! Look!" Nell said pointing her finger to the direction to Las Noches.

Grimmjow gasped in horror when he saw a giant 5 headed shadow coming out of the dome of the palace. Grimmjow gasped as Nell, Pesche, Dondochakka and he himself crumpled from the spirit pressure they felt as the shadow creature flew away through the garganta.

Grimmjow growled as he stared to dash towards Las Noches.

"Hey hey! Where do you think you're going?" Pesche cried in panic.

"I am going to Las Noches!" Grimmjow shouted back. "I have to find out what that thing was, and you're going to help me to take me there!"

Needless to say none of them liked the idea.

0000

In his basement, Isshin was training without getting any rest. Urahara was silently watching him train until he was exhausted. He tried to convince his old friend to rest but Isshin was known for being stubborn. Isshin toppled over as he used his sword for some support.

"That's enough, Isshin." Urahara said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You need rest."

"No… I can't…. I need…" Isshin gasped for air. Urahara looked at his friend sternly.

"You cannot help Ichigo if you kill yourself from exhaustion."

Isshin sighed in defeat, Urahara was right. Killing himself from exhaustion would not help him to get Ichigo back to where she belongs; to her real family. Suddenly, both of them felt a powerful and evil reiatsu, neither of them had felt such energy before.

"Manager!" Tessai cried out as he was running towards them with a laptop in his arms. "We have some problems, big problems!"

As Tessai turned the laptop on, Urahara's eyes widened in horror while Isshin gasped totally shocked from the sight of the image on the laptop screen; the city was being attacked by a giant 5 headed dragon. Each head had a different color; from right to left the colors were white, blue, red green and black. The shop owner soon recognized the creature.

"Impossible! Tiamat?!"

0000

Seireitei was in an uproar when the siren alarms went off. Yamamoto wouldn't believe the image in the video. He had never thought he would see Tiamat again. He thought he'd defeated her for good when he and the other Shinigami from 500 years go had sealed the doors of Makai.

"I never thought I would see you again, Tiamat." growled Yamamoto as he watched from the monitor screen. Tiamat was summoning and opening the gates of Makai.

0000

Meanwhile in Las Noches, Grimmjow was moving away the pieces of rubble as Pesches and Dondochakka were helping him to clear away the bigger the big pieces of concrete (since Grimmjow currently only has one arm). Under the rubble, they found Ilforte, though he was hurt, he seemed to be ok.

"Ilforte!" Shouted Grimmjow as he helped Ilforte to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"G- Grimmjow-sama?" Ilforte asked in surprise. "You're alive! I thought you were dead after I heard you were banished from Las Noches."

"That doesn't matter now, blondie bull!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "What happened here?"

Then, they heard an angry and annoyed voice.

"The princess has gone insane! That's what happened!"

They turned around and saw a very angered and annoyed Luppi being cared for by Wonderweiss. They weren't the only ones in there; Halibel was being cared for by Mila-rose and Apache, Sun-Sun, Lilinette, Stark, Coolhorn and Ggio Vega were also there. They all looked a little hurt, but seemed alright.

"What you mean by that?" growled Grimmjow.

"Ichi-chan has been possessed by that bracelet she wears all time. In truth, that bracelet was a part of a demon that caused the appearance of those demons you faced before." Stark said softly. He was still couldn't believe that his beloved little sister was possessed by some demon dragon. "Along with Ulquiorra who's with Aizen-sama, Tousen-sama and Gin-sama, we're all that's left from the Arrancar group."

Grimmjow growled as he punched the wall near him. He knew that bracelet had something wicked about it, but he never could have imagined it was a part of a demon. He now knew why Ichigo never got her Zanpakuto, even with all the training she had with Aizen and Tousen. Somehow that bracelet was stopping Ichigo from having her own Zanpakuto.

"Take me to Aizen!" Grimmjow exclaimed furiously. "I want to have a little talk with him on how I can save Ichigo-hime from that thing!"

0000

While in Karakura Town, everything was in flames as demons from Makai were coming out from the gates connecting to Makai without pause. The Shinigami from all the 13 squads were fighting against the demons with all their power. Meanwhile, the 4th squad was taking caring of the wounded ones but the demons were still coming without stopping. Unohana was worried about this battle, sure she was prepared for something like that, but the victims were getting countless.

At the other side of the city, Yamamoto and Tiamat were staring down at each other, ignoring the chaos around them. They had a history between them. The 5 headed dragon queen growled irately at the man who defeated her. Beside Yamamoto were Ukitake, Kumamura, Shunsui and Nanao; they were speechless at the size of the demon dragon. It was the double the size of a Menos.

"You haven't changed one bit, Tiamat." Yamamoto said slowly to the dragon queen, with a deadly glint in his eyes. "I should have known you were the one responsible for the reappearance of the demons here in the human world. After all, you tried the same thing 500 years ago."

"You are an old and arrogant fool, Yamamoto. You Shinigami started the damned demon genocide 500 years ago." Tiamat said calmly, though deep down she felt much hatred for the elder Shinigami. "I had to do what I needed to and opened the gates of Makai to defend my people against you."

"You demons were killing a lot of people here, and with it producing more hollows." Yamamoto reasoned. "We are here to get rid of the evil from the root."

"Heh, really? I always thought the genocide was because a bunch of demons accidentally got in Soul Society, something of which I find amusing, and al because they killed your beloved family." Tiamat smirked as she saw Yamamoto's companions gasp in surprise while Yamamoto himself did nothing. But the demon dragon knew he was burning up with anger inside. "After my defeat and the sealing the gates of Makai, I heard you killed all the demons that were left in the human world, without showing any mercy. Pure-bloods and mix-bloods alike, even if they were newborns or unborn, all slaughtered. So tell me, why do I see a dirty little half-breed wearing a Shinigami outfit?"

Kumamura gasped in surprise, he instantly knew Tiamat was talking about him. He knew his appearance was very different from the others, which was why he had always hidden his face with a cloth or a helmet, but he had never imagined he was a half-breed demon.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kumamura shouted at the dragon.

"Heh, it's so obvious. You have demon and human blood in your veins, brat. I dunno how someone as dirty as you became a Shinigami. I may despise half-breeds like you, but you shame your demon blood for uniting with those same bastards who hunted and killed us without reason!"

Kumamura's eyes widened in horror, Ukitake and Shunsui also didn't believe any of Tiamat's words. Kumamura begged Yamamoto to tell him that everything that the dragon queen said was all lies, he wasn't a half-breed. Yamamoto's silence only answered that everything said was true.

"Heh, what is it? The great and heartless Yamamoto had some mercy for a dirty little half-breed? Don't worry, little half-breed, I will destroy all of you, that way you can stop your suffering."

Tiamat opened her 5 mouths to blast 5 different elemental attacks. Yamamoto and the captains summoned their bankai to fight against the dragon queen.

0000

Back in Las Noches, Hanataro, one of the few survivors from Tiamat's attack was trying to heal as much of the injuries Aizen and the other traitors sustained. As much he disliked them, he knew he needed their help to stop Tiamat, or Ichigo, or whoever the girl was now.

"How are they doing?" asked an emotionless voice from behind.

Ulquiorra was watching Hanataro healing his master, Gin and Tousen. He wanted to make sure the little Shinigami wouldn't do anything to his master in his weakened state.

"All their wounds are healed, but the main problem is the poison inside of their system." Hanataro explained to the 4th Espada. "I can't remove the poison like Captain Unohana and I am not a poison expert like Captain Kurotsuchi. There's nothing more I can do for them."

"So, that means he's dying?" asked another voice.

Hanataro turned around and saw Grimmjow and the other Arrancars entering the throne room. The little Shinigami gulped as Ulquiorra stood in front of him, making sure the sixth Espada doesn't do anything against Aizen.

"I thought you were dead." Ulquiorra said.

"Takes more than chopping my arm off to finish me off." Grimmjow replied. "Ilforte and the others told me what happened here after my banishment. I want Aizen tell me how to save Ichigo-hime and fix this huge mess."

There was sudden tension between the 6th and 4th Espada. The other knew they never got along because of their different views. While Grimmjow was truly and only loyal to Ichigo, Ulquiorra was more loyal to Aizen than Ichigo, even though he and the other Espadas helped raise her for the past 15 years.

"I've always…. distrusted you….around her…"

The Arrancar turned to Aizen, his voice was hoarse and his body burning up with a fever because of Tiamat's poison. Ulquiorra kneeled down beside his master.

"You shouldn't talk, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra advised. "You have to save your strength."

"I ... I know I will die from… from the poison." Aizen said softly. He hated to admit that he was dying, even before he could complete his ambitions. Then, he looked over at Grimmjow with hate in his eyes. "B-because of you…. *cough cough* Ichigo's pregnant."

Grimmjow's eyes widen in surprise and horror. He now knew the reason why he was banished from Las Noches; he had somehow impregnated Ichigo. But how? Then, he remembered the night he returned after the vampire's attack. That night, he and Ichigo had made love. Grimmjow had refused at first, but Ichigo told him that for once she didn't want to be the princess and neither did she want him to be her bodyguard; for that night only she wanted them to be lovers. Grimmjow suddenly woke from his thoughts when Stark growled and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"You son of bitch!" Stark shouted loudly and angrily. Stark rarely showed any negative emotions as he loved Ichigo as he would his own little sister. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't chop off the rest of your limbs!"

"He's the only one who can save Ichigo now. *cough cough*." Aizen coughed up a little blood and that got all the Arrancar's attention. "Timat *cough* herself told us that she couldn't posses Ichigo earlier because *cough cough* of the love love Ichigo feels for him."

Grimmjow fell into deep silence as he remembered all the moments he had with Ichigo. He never expected the feelings would change once Ichigo turned 15 and he himself became an Arrancar. Then, Grimmjow blinked as he saw Ulquiorra offering his slitted wrist to him.

"You can't save her with a missing arm." Ulquiorra reasoned, "Drink my blood and you will have your arm regenerated back."

0000

In Karakura town, the battle was still fierce. Yamamoto, Kumamura, Ukitake and Shunsui were still fighting against Tiamat.

"That's 22 Yumichika." Ikkaku counted as he dispatched another demon with his Zanpakuto stabbing through the chest. He turned to attack the three demons behind him when they all stopped suddenly and collapsed to the ground.

"And that's 23." Yumichika shot back with a smirk as he calmly walked up and killed the three enemy demons.

The Shinigami were holding their own against the larger attack force of the demons. Kenpachi never in his life had so much fun; he was still killing all the demons around him. Suddenly a large demon appeared behind them, before either Ikakku or Yumichika could do anything, a blast came out of nowhere. Both the Shinigami from 11th squad gasped in surprise when they saw their savior, it was Asano Keigo riding on a demon horse.

"K-Keigo?!" shouted Ikakku in surprise.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" Keigo smirked.

"Wait a minute! Didn't that horse belong to that headless horseman?" Yumichika asked in surprise in seeing the demonic horse again. After the incident with the headless horseman, they almost forgot about the horse.

"Well, you see, after her old owner was gone, Tsukiyomi here was looking for another owner and she just choose me."

"That thing is a female?"

"Yes, I am a female, but you, I have absolutely no idea what you are." the mare said to Yumichika's surprise. "You smell like a man, but you act and look like a female! Could you possibly be a hermaphrodite?"

Yumichia's face was turning red in anger and embarrassment and Ikakku had to hold his long time friend back from attacking the talking mare.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME, YOUR FREAK?!"

Meanwhile, the fight with Tiamat was not going very well. The Shinigami all had to hold their breath whenever the dragon queen breathed out her cloud of poison. Ukitake was held under Tiamat's foot, he was feeling all his bones being crushed and his illness wasn't helping. Shunsui tried to save his long time friend, but his Zanpakuto cracked against Tiamat's scaled skin. Tiamat's blue head growled before she blasted lighting towards the captain of the 8th squad.

"SHUN… ARGH!" Tiamat crushed Ukitaki even more before he could continue talking.

Yamamoto blasted fire from his Zanpakuto at the dragon queen as Tiamat's white head blasted an icy blast at the flames in retaliation as her main head absorbed his fire (making everyone cringe in terror) and blasted it back against the older Shinigami.

"That's all you have?! You've really grown old, Yamamoto." Tiamat laughed as the chaos continued spreading in Karakura.

In her inner mind, Ichigo was chained to a cross as nails were stabbed into both her hands. Her body ached as tears rolled down her face. She could see everything Tiamat was doing. She wanted stop the dragon queen, but she couldn't find the strength to do it.

Ukitake was screaming as he felt his bones being crushed. Tiamat smirked, the agonizing screams were like music to her ears.

"You're finished."

Suddenly, a red blast came from out of somewhere, hitting Tiamat's back. The dragon queen screamed in pain as Kumamura used this opportunity to save Ukitake from below the dragon's talon. Everyone turned to see where that blast had come from. As Tiamat looked at her back, she growled furiously.

"You!!"

To be continued.

Sorry for the evil cliff, but it was necessary. Can anyone guess who crashed the party? Only more two chapters before the end of this story. However, I dunno when I will post the chapter 10, but I can give you a little preview in there.

Preview

"_Can you hear my name, P__rincess?"_

"_Yes, I can hear it."_

"_I have been waiting years for this moment. Are you be worthy of using this blade, through of your fury?"_

"_I can be worthy if you let me be. And this time, I will choose my own destiny!'_

"_Let's fight together, as one. Repeat after me."_

"_Slice through the heavens, Zangetsu!"_

And I want thanks Raine Haruto for beta the chapter 9. See ya all in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10 the moon cutter

Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 10 – the moon cutter

An: sorry for this chapter taking so long to be updated. This chapter was done for a while, but my beta still haven't had send me back the edited chapter. So, this chapter is much un-betaed. I fixed as much errors as I could since English is not my first language. But still I hope you like this chapter.

0000

Tiamat growled when she saw who attacked her behind of her back. It was Urahara using his zanpakatou. Tiamat recognized him through Ichigo`s memories; that man was the ex captain from the 12th squad before he was banished from the soul society.

"How dare you to attack me!? The queen of dragons?!" Tiamat shouted at the hat-and -sandal man.

"You caused a lot of troubles, Tiamat." Urahara said in a serious tone in his voice. "I plan to finish this soon."

"Do you think you defeat me by yourself, you arrogant fool?" Tiamat Smirked at the shop owner.

"He`s not alone in this fight, Tiamat." a new voice said.

Everyone turned around and they saw Isshin and the other vizards. Tatsuki was also there to help them to defeat the 5 headed dragon. Tatsuki in the deep was scared because she never felt such evil reiatsu since she turned a shinigami. The dragon`s bloodlust even surpass Kenpachi`s. Shinji putted a hand on her shoulder.

"You will be just fine, tatsuki-chan."

"You really think you all can defeat me?" growled the dragon queen.

"You were defeated once, Tiamat. And we can do it again." Yamamoto said as his sword was in flames. Then, he looked at Isshin with some anger in it. "after this, you have a lot of explain to do, Isshin."

"I don`t own anything to you, old man." Isshin said, as they all focused on the dragon queen.

Everybody stared to attack The dragon queen in different angles. Tiamat used her five heads to attack those angles. The fights had to get away from the blastes. Isshin cursed as he gritted his teeth. The group knew they were dealing something that surpass a hollow or even a vasto lord.

"_Grimmjow…"_

Isshin blinked as he heard a whispering voice in his mind. Urahara noticed a change in Isshin's behavior.

"What's up, Isshin?"

"I thought I heard a voice." Isshin said to Urahara " It sounds like Ichigo's."

"Ichigo's?" The shop owner blinked in confusion.

Then, Tiamat breathed fire at them. Urahara quickly formed a red barrier around him and Isshin to protect them from Tiamat attack. Then, he heard a whispering voice.

"_Grimmjow…. Nii-san… father… anyone…help me.."_

Urahara blinked confused. He also heard the whispering voice of Ichigo in his mind. And she was asking for help. Isshin was worried. There was no sight of Ichigo around there. Then, everyone looked confused as Tiamat looked annoyed about something.

"Heh, annoying girl. She doesn't know she belongs to me now." Tiamat muttered darkly. That had caught Isshin's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Isshin hissed as he demented for answers. He knew Ichigo was nearby, and he knew Tiamat had to do to something.

Tiamat smirked; she now remembered that Aizen had stolen Ichigo from her true parents after she checked on the man's mind to look for more information about the girl's origins since Aizen's reiatsu's didn't looked nothing like her host's. She also had noticed Isshin's reiatsu was similar to Ichigo's, which means that shinigami might be her true father. She could use this to her favor. Tiamat used her claw to open her chest. Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw the unconscious form of Ichigo in there.

"Ichigo!!" shouted Isshin in horror as Tiamat closed her chest wound and smirked at the shinigami.

" Her reiatsu was very pleased to me, Shinigami. It was thanks to her I could have my power and body back." Tiamat chucked. " She now belongs to me. Her body, her power, everything she has belongs to Tiamat- the queen of the demon dragons!" She laughed evilly.

Isshin growled as he gritted his teeth in anger. How dare she? How dare she use his daughter like this? He lost his daughter to Aizen and he will not lose Ichigo to a demon dragon. Urahara tried to stop Isshin, but the ex-shinigami was faster than Urahara and starked to attack the dragon in a blind rage.

"Isshin, wait!" Urahara shouted.

Tiamat's black head blated a stream of acid at the shinigami. Then, Isshin felt something grabbig the collar of his shinigami uniform. Tiamat blinked confused before she growled in anger as he felt a familia presence in there.

"Are you suicide , aren't you Shinigami?"

Isshin turned his back and saw who was his savior. It was grimmjow. Grimmjow glared at the five headed dragon. He will not forgive this vile creature using Ichigo for her own plans.

"You!" shouted Tiamat in anger. "The cursed espada!!"

"I am here to save Ishigo-hime and taking her home." Grimmjow said seriously to the dragon.

Everyone stared a bit surprised as they saw Grimmjow suddenly appearing, as

Tiamat continued to glare in anger. As everyone looked behind him, two more

garganta opened up, Halibel with her arms in her sleeves on the right, beside her were her fraccion Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sub. The second garganta revealed to be

Ulquiorra with his usual laidback additude on the left and beside him was Coolhorn ( Who insisted to be there to help Ichigo). Grimmjow took a quick glance behind him before looking back at Tiamat.

"You didn't have to come here you know." Grimmjow commented. All he heard for

a reply was Halibel's chuckling.

"You think I would abandon the little girl I raised since she was little?" Halibel asked. Grimmjow quickly took a look back at Ulquiorra.

"What about you?" He asked, somewhat curiously. Ulquiorra just looked at the ongoing fight between other shinigami and the demons.

"I'm simply here on Aizen's order to protect his daughter. That is all." He

said, emtionless as usual. Tatsuki's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered

the blue haired Espada who attacked their town a few weeks earlier.

"Grimmjow, let's settle the dispute later, right now were bus..." Tatsuki

started, before Grimmjow interrupted.

"Fuck off, shinigami. We're not here for a fight with you." Grimmjow yelled,

before glaring back at the dragon. Tatsuki simply gritted her teeth a bit as she

tightened her grip on her Zanpakto. Before she could even begin to charge at

Grimmjow, Urahara placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Save your strength Tatsuki. Right now we're going to need all the help we

can afford." Urahara stated, looking back at the city. As Tatsuki looked back as well, she began to worry as she saw those who were injured and those who were still fighting. It was true that they needed any help that they could receive, but she still felt some resentment about allowing help from hollows, especially arrancars'. She sighed to herself a bit, knowing it was inevitable to accept the help from the arrancar, whether she wanted to or not.

"Fine, but after we finish her..." Tatsuki started before Grimmjow

interrupted.

"We go right back to being enemies." He finished for her. The shinigami and

Espada looked curiously as they heard Tiamat chuckling. "What's so funny?" He

yelled. Tiamat simply continued to chuckle before looking back at Grimmjow.

"You think puny souls like you could ever defeat a queen like me? I laugh

because I found it humorous. All the time, this little girl wanted to become a

queen, and after fifteen years, I'm finally granting her wish." Tiamat

replied, smirking as Grimmjow gritted his teeth. As expected, Tiamat watched

in pleasure as he charged right towards her, grabbing his Zanpakto as he did.

As he attempted to swing, Tiamat simply blocked his attacked by using her arm

to block it. "Is this the best an arracnar like you could do?" She smirked.

Her eyes looked sternly as she saw him grinning.

"If it was the only thing I could do, I would so not be an espada right now!"

He shouted back. To Tiamat's surprise and shock, Grimmjow moved his other hand

up aiming towards her head, while a large sphearicle cero grew in it's place.

In one shot, Grimmjow blasted straight at Tiamat's chest, causing the giant

beast to be blown back by a couple of yards before she spread her wings out,

instantly slowing her down till she stopped a few seconds later.

"Hmph, I guess I made the mistake in underestimating you. Perhaps we should

make this fight on more or less equal terms..." Tiamat commented. The

shinigami and arracnar looked as she aimed all her heads towards the sky.

Then, all simultaneously, she blasted five beams of red energy into the sky,

all connecting about a hundred feet in the air later as a large sphere

started to grow from it. As the beams generated the large amount of energy,

the giant sphere continued to grow until it was practically the size of a sky

scraper itself, giving off a red gleam as it stopped. Everyone else stared at

the giant red fire for a few seconds before they gasped at the sight of it

moving. The strange part was that the sphere wasn't moving all together; it

was moving in different angles as if something was trying to break out of it.

The strange part was that the sphere wasn't moving all together; it was

moving in different angles as if something was trying to break out of it.

"What the hell is that?!" Tatsuki stammered in surprise.

"I think we're going to find out verily soon..." Urahara commented. As if on

que, everyones' eyes widened as the giant sphere broke in half, dissipating

into air soon after. In it's place, hundreds upon thousands of dragons and

wyverns were in it's place, all roaring in it's place.

"I think we got a problem..." Hiyori commented, somewhat shaking in fear.

"That's not the only surprise..." Tiamat commented, breaking the strange

silence. All eyes turned to her as they saw her heads all morphing into each

other as her body began giving off a strange glow. A blinding light flashed

through the vicinity for a few seconds before vision was possible. As the

others looked, everyones expression changed to fear and shock at the new form

Tiamat had taken: Tiamat had taken the form of Ichigo, but with a few

differences: Her shoulders were heads of two of the five heads, her wrists

were the shape of giant dragon heads with her hands through them, and the

large black head, which was the only thing not purple, stretched along the

back if Ichigo's head a few feet. Her kimono was also completely dark violet

as well, and her Zanpakto's hilt was the shape of a dragon's head with it's

mouth open.

"Ah, I always loved having this body." Tiamat commented as she stretched. "I

always had so much more flexibility in this form than that stuffy old dragon

form, although I do admit, the skin is way to fragile." The others simply

remained silent even though Grimmjow squeezed his fist in anger. "Does it hurt

you deeply? Having to see the creature before you being the very person you

love the most? I have to admit, all this time, it only fueled my joy to know

after all this, your little tincy vermin thing you call a heart would be

shattered into millions of pieces." She added. She looked curiously as she saw

Grimmjow chuckling a bit to himself, before looking back at her. "What's so

funny?"

"Because, there are a few problems with that..." Grimmjow started as he took

out his Zanpakto. "One, I don't have a heart. And two..." Grimmjow began as he

touched the bottom of the blade with his other hand. "I'm not a vermin, I'm a

king!" He shouted. "Panthera!" He yelled, moving his hand back with his blade

as it began to give off a glowing blue light. Inside the recesses of Tiamat's

mind, Ichigo blinked a bit curiously, feeling like she saw this once before.

Tiamat watched as Grimmjow's reiatsu suddenly burst out, with his reiatsu

physically spinning around like a tornado, scattering dust everywhere. Once

the dust had dissipated, the newly reformed Grimmjow stood, with dashing long

blue hair, his entire body changed to that of a panther's skin, but much

harder, and incredibly tough skin. Tiamat simply smirked a bit at what she

saw. Tatsuki actually blinked a bit in surprise at this, before shrugging off

her thoughts.

"C'mon, lets g..." Tatsuki started, gripping her Zanpakto and ready to

charge. Before she could though, she looked back as she felt someone's hand on

her shoulder, eyes widening to see Ulquiorra.

"Your assistance against Ichigo will not be capable of helping. Our fight is

with the other dragons, not with her." He said emotionlessly. Tatsuki just

blinked a bit in dissopointment, wanting to help fight against Ichigo.

"But..." She started to complain. Urahara simply shook his head as he stepped

next to her body grow with more power. He used Benihime to finished off some the dragons. Tatsuki saw the other arrancar already dealing with Tiamat's Dragon. The girl sighted, she had no choice but hoping the blue haired arrancar knew what he was doing.

"Bankai!"

Calling upon her bankai, Tatsuki's sword changed into twin crystal blade swords, as a fox spirit flouted around her as a metallic blue armor covered her body, her helped had a shape of a fox.

"Ten no senshi Kuzunoha!

0000

Meanwhile this, the fight between Tiamat and grimmjow, Tiamat turned back in Ichigo form, using this to take the advantage of the 6th espada. Needless to say Grimmjow didn't like the way Tiamat was using the body of his precious princess.

"What's wrong Grimmjow, don't you like what you see?" Tiamat asked,

smirkingly. Grimmjow just glared a bit as he tightened his hand, to Tiamat's

pleasure.

"The only thing I like is seeing Ichigo's face, everything else is hideous."

He teased, charging right at her. As soon as he was close enough, he dived his

claws straight towards Ichigo's face. But, as he did, grunted to himself as he

stopped his hand just a few inches away from Ichigo's face, shaking it a bit.

"Awww, what's wrong Grimmjow? Don't wanna hurt me?" Tiamat asked, putting

Ichigo's finger towards her bottom lip. Even at this, Grimmjow grunted a bit

louder, to Tiamat's satisfaction. "Too bad." She added, smacking Grimmjow with

her fist, and causing him to burst straight towards the ground. He kept the

pain he felt to himself as he felt himself crashing into building after

building after building, until he finally crashed into the road, still

shooting straight into it for a bit before finally stopping. He opened his

eyes slowly a bit, feeling the steam coming off of him from when he was

blasted. He slowly pressed himself out of the ground, wobbling a bit as he

did, before finally standing, breathing a bit heavily at first.

"And here I thought you were going to be more fun." Tiamat said. Grimmjow's

eyes widened as he heard her talking from right behind him. Right as he turned

around, his eyes went blank at what he saw: Tiamat, right at the tips of

Ichigo's fingers, had a sphereical shaped Cero directly in front of his right

eye. "Oh well." She stated, suddenly blasting him at point blank with the

megaton Cero attack. He was blasted twice as fast as he was before when Tiamat

punched him, he couldn't even tell how many buildings he felt himself crash

into. All he did know was that he finally stopped as he was dug into the wall

practically, unable to move at all. Worse yet, he could feel blood dripping

from where his right eye was, knowing full well she shot it right off. Tiamat

suddenly appeared againim smiling evily as she looked right at him.

"Awww, c'mon kitty cat. It's no fun if my victims don't at least try to live."

She teased, chuckling. Grimmjow suddenly gasped for air as Tiamat grabbed him

by the throat, squeezing the life out of him. "But, there also comes pleasure

if I can just here the agony of my victims dying." She added, squeezing harder

by the second. Grimmjow groaned a bit louder as he knew he couldn't give up,

but also at the fact he knew he couldn't hurt the one he loved either. His only chance is waking Ichigo up inside of the dragon queen, even if that means sacrificing his life.

"You know…., you're weak Tiamat." Grimmjow commented as he tried to breath.

"What did you say?!" Tiamat shouted angrily.

"That's what I said. " Grimmjow smirked. " You were defeated by that old man years ago and you needed Ichigo's body to get your power back. That great power you're using is not from you. It's from Ichigo. And you're just a vampire who's sucking her power. I wonder if you're really a dragon , because from what I know, dragons have pride and you have no one."

Tiamat growled in anger. How dare to say those blasphemies to her?! She- the queen of the demon dragons and one of the strongest creatures of Makai. She throw Grimmjow to the ground as she returned to her dragon from. Then, everyone in there gasped in horror when they saw Grimmjow being crushed in Tiamat's jaw. They could heard flesh and bones being crushed by the dragon's jaw. Grimmjow returned his original stage as Tiamat just throw him like if he was a trash. She chucked evily.

"Now arrancar, who's the…. Hum…?"

Suddenly Tiamat couldn't move. Her body was quivering as she felt a big pain in her chest. Then, another voice can be heard in Tiamat's mouth.

"GRIMMJOW!!"

0000

**Ichigo****'s Inner Mind**

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!!"

Ichigo cried as she tried to get rid of the chains and the nails that were holding her into the cross. She will not forgive Tiamat for killing her guardian, protector and loved one. She used her reiatsu to break the chains and the nails. As she falls in the ground, she noticed she was in another place. She knew that place; it was the same place where she met that strange man before.

"You finally come." Said a deep voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw the same man before. Ichigo got up as she was holding the wounds made by the nails. The man gently picked her hands as he healed. He looked at her with serious eyes.

"You know who I am, don't you, Ichigo-hime?"

"You're the spirit of my zanpakatou, right?" Ichigo asked as the man nodded to her. "Why you never came to me before?"

"Because of Tiamat." The nameless man said. "Thought you already had awaken your shinigami powers with your training, somehow Tiamat was still stopping me from coming to you. She was afraid to never posses your body if you had me."

"But why she couldn't posses me early? With all the power she has, she could had me much longer."

"

"It was because of love." The old man answered as Ichigo looked confused at the older man. " Sounds silly, doesn't it? No matter how much chiclé sounds, there's no power as powerful as the power of true love. The love you felt for the espada and the man you call father had stopped Tiamat from possessing your body. As soon your anger had consumed you, Tiamat saw the opportunity she was waiting for and she possessed your body. But you still have the way to fight back."

"How?" Ichigo asked to the spirit of her zanpakatou. "how can I stop her?"

"Use the same love you have for the espada and for your father against her. It made Tiamat not posses you. But this time, you have me to fight her back."

Then , the same sword from the dream before appeared before her. Ichigo got the sword as he become surprised. She never thought the sword was so light. Ichigo closed her eyes as an aura covered her body. She felt the power of her zanpakatou for the first time in her life. She always felt there was something missing in her life, but now she felt complete with the zanpakatou.

"Can you hear my name, Princess?"

"Yes, I can hear it."

"I have been waiting years for this moment. Are you be worthy of using this blade, through of your fury?"

"I can be worthy if you let me be. And this time, I will choose my own destiny!'

"Let's fight together, as one. Repeat after me."

Then, Ichigo raised up her sword, appointing to the sky. When she opened her eyes, there was an explosion of energy.

"Slice through the heavens, Zangetsu!"

0000

Tiamat cried in pain as she trashed her body. The shinigami and arrancar looked confused. What was happening in there? Then, they saw a sword coming out of the dragon's chest. Blood splinted out as the sword was making an opening in Tiamat's chest. Everbody gasped in surprised when they saw Ichigo wearing a shinigami outfit coming from the dragon's chest. The arrancar were completely surprise to see their princess wearing a shinigami outfit and also finally having her own zanpakatou.

Ichigo landed where the arrancar were. They all sighted in relief to see their princess was alright. Ichigo kneed in the front of Grimmjow's body as tears rolled down in her face.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered as she hugged Grimjow's body. "… I will not let your death be in vain."

Ichigo laied Grimmjow's body gently in the ground as she stood up. She looked at the arrancar with a serious look as she told them her plan. Needless to say the arrancar were a bit surprised.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Ulquiorra asked as Ichigo nodded to him "What if they don't agree?"

"They will. If they want to defeat Tiamat." Ichigo said to the 4th espada.

Ulquiorra was about to argue when Halibel placed a hand on his shoulder as she nodded her head. She believes in Ichigo. Ulquiorra usderstood what Halibel meant . The 4th espada sighted in defeat as he drew out his blade. He, Halibel , Luppi, Sun-sun, Apache , Mila-Rose and Coolhorn finally released their ressution form and they attack Tiamat. While the arrancar distract the dragon, Ichigo went to the other Shinigami and vizard.

"Listen, I know we're enemies, but you have to listen to me." Ichigo said to the shinigami. " I know a way to defeat Tiamat."

"Can we trust you?" asked Yamamoto a little distrustful. From the reports he got from the girl, she was in Aizen's side all time, even fooled his subordinates at Karakura school, passing as a student. Then, Isshin placed a hand on the older man as he nodded to him.

"What's the plan, Ichigo?" Isshin asked to the younger girl.

"I need the collaboration of everyone here. But before this…." Ichigo then kneed beside of the wounded Ukitake. Everybody made a priceless expression when she kissed the captain from the 13th squad in the lips .

A blue aura covered the white haired shinigami as all the wounds caused by Tiamat were gone. Ukitake blinked, as they stood up. He doesn't know how she did that, but whatever she did he felt much better. Before Kyoraku could have any ideas, Nanao gave to her captain a killing aura intent.

"Don't even think about it." Nanao hissed to her captain.

0000

"Projectile Azule!"

A blue blast from Halibel's sword hit Tiamat. As his turn, Ulquiora summoned a spear made of lighting as he throw it at the dragon queen. Tiamar rorared in pain as she looked furious at the espada before her. How dare them to attack the queen of the dragons.

Coolhorn summoned his vines to hold the dragon still as Apache, Mila-rose and Sun-Sun combine their attack at Tiamat. Tiamat growled furious.

"Who do you think you're facing, you little pests?" shouted the dragon as she she set herself free from the vines and blasted a lighting blast from her blue head.

The arrancar cried in pain as electricity went throught of their bodies. They returned to their original stage as they felt into the ground. Before Tiamat could do anything to them, a red blast come out of nowhere. Tiamat looked up and she saw Ichigo above her.

"Well well, looks who's here. The little princess came to the rescue her little subordinates."

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Grimmjow, my father, my uncle and my master." Ichigo said with hate in her voice, " I will kill you, Tiamat."

"Heh, how you plan that?"

"Never heard about the enemy of my enemy is my ally?" Ichigo asked to the dragon queen.

Before Tiamat could released, suddenly she found her many parts of her body tied in golden chains. All the shinigami and vizards were using the biding kido spell on Tiamat. Before Tiamat could use her brute strength to get rid of the chains, Ichigo used the shunpo and cutting the black head of Tiamat off. Before the black head hit the ground, it become a right hand black gauntlet with a red jem on it. Ichigo cuts the gauntlet in half as she crushed the red gem.

"Never again, Tiamat."

Suddenly , the giant body of the dragon become dust being taken by the wind. All the demons around gasped in horror, shouting it was impossible to defeat the dragon queen. Ichigo went to the arrancar to see if they are alright. The girl sighted in refilled when she saw they were alright.

"Hime- sama! you were wounderful!!" Coolhorn was the first to recover as he gave her a bear hug on the poor girl.

"Arught! Coolhorn! My ribs!"

It took Habiel and Ulquiorra to separate Coolhorn and Ichigo. Isshin looked at the scene as he saw 3 arrancar girls helping Ichigo as Halibel scolded Coolhorn because of his behavior. Before Isshin could have a chance to get closer to them a strong gust wind come out of nowhere. The demons were staring to be sucked back to inside of Makai gates. Ichigo gasped in horror when she saw Aizen, still sick from Tiamat's poison as he was using the hogyoku in there.

"Father, what the hell are you doing?!" shouted Ichigo in panic as Ulquiorra had to grab her before doing something stupid.

"I am dying, but I will take those demons with me!" shouted Aizen back " Ulquiorra, get ichigo out here! You have my permission to tell her!"

Ichigo tried to stop Aizen but Ulquiorra didn't let her do it. The 4th espada opened garganta as he hit Ichigo back of her head. The girl collapsed as he cared her in bridal style. He and the other arrancars went to garganta, Isshin couldn't follow them as he was holding in a post to not be sucked to the gates.

Ikkaku stabbed his zanpakatou in the ground as he was holding Yumichika's hand. The wind was really strong, even Kenpachi had problems.

"Ken-chan!!" Yachirou screamed as the wind blew her away, going directly to the gates. But something grabbed the little pink haired shinigami; it was Keigo in his mare Tsukyomi. The mare tried all her strength walking towards to the 11th squad. Keigo gave her to Kenpachi before smirking to Ikkaku.

"Take care of my sis," with that, Keigo and Tsukyomi were blown away by the wind. Ikakku and Yumichika watched in horror Keigo being sucked inside of the gates. When the last demon was sucked, the gates of Makai closed, with Aizen inside.

All the shinigami gasped in surprise to see Aizen sacrificing himself to seal the gates of Makai. None of them believed this, neither the vizards and Urahara but everybody was happy the demon issues and Aizen were gone at once. Then Uharaha saw Isshin in his kneed, as tears of angst rolled down to his face.

"We were so close and yet she was taken away from us again."

Urahara didn't say anything to his friend. He only looked the place where Garganta was opened. But before they took Ichigo away, he was sure that he head Aizen giving them permission to tell her about something. Could be they telling her the true? He only hoped Ichigo can return by her own will after she hears the true from them.

0000

In Las Noches, at the hospital wing, ichigo was holding the fevered hand of Toursen- her teacher in shinigami arts. Thought of the loss of her father, she still left the hospital wing. Hanataro made everything he could, but the poison still in their system the only thing they could do is giving him as much confort they could. Gin died one hour ago and soon it will be Tousen.

"I-Ichigo…." Tousen groaned.

"Master Tousen …. How are you feeling?" Ichigo whispered to her master.

"I know I am dying….but before that, I have to tell you something…."

Ichigo looked confused to her master. Tousen was happy to tell to Ichigo the true, Ulquiorra was the one to tell her, but the ex-capitain asked him that he ( tousen) should be the one to tell her. Tousen only hope she doesn't hate them for that.

" Almost fifteen ago, Aizen …..ordered to Ulquiorra …. To take a child from the…. Real world…. A child with a high…. reiatsu level to be his heir….." Tousen whispered…. "that chid… was you, Ichigo…"

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was the meaning of this?

"I….I never agreed…. with this…. stealing a child from her family… but…. but… I" Tousen gasped for more air before he continued. " I have become so attracted to you…. You grown up….. become a beautiful and fair girl…my best student…. Forgive me Ichigo…. Forgive me for never… telling you the true…."

"Why should I forgive you if there's nothing to be forgiven?" Ichigo asked with a serene tone in her voice. " I admit I am shocked to hear this but….I could never hate you. You were a great master to me, Master Tousen. You taught me to be fair, and fighting for justice. You, uncle gin and father and everyone here in Las Noches gave me love and made me what I am today." Ichigo smiled to her master.

Tears rolled down in Tousen's face. He was happy for Ichigo not hating him. He now can rest in peace.

"Thank you."

With this, Tousen died. Ichigo cried over his dead body as Stark gave her all the comfort she needed, like an older brother would do to his little sister. After this, Ulquirra told her everything she needed to know. Needless to say Ichigo was shocked to know her biologic family were the kurosaki- the same people who had lunch , and also Isshin – the medic of the clinic was also a shinigami. Ichigo was also surprise learning she was pregnant with Grimmjow's child. A piece of Grimmjow would always live. As much she wanted to talk to the kurosaki, she couldn't do it. She now she had other responsibilities. She had to restore the order in Las noches, not as a princess, but as a queen.

To be continued.

There is the chapter 10. I hope you guys liked the fic. Yeah, I killed Grimmjow, but his death was necessary for Ichigo finally having Zangetsu. Prepare yourselves because next chapter will be the last chapter of Princess of Las noches! I want thanks DisgeaLord for the battle scene.

See ya in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11 The Miracle

Princess of Las Noches

Chapter 11- The Miracle

Almost 8 months since the great battle in Karakura Town and things were returning to normal. But some scars were too deep to heal. Mizuho moved away, since staying in Karakura is too painful for her because everything in there reminded her Keigo. She knew her brother is alive as a vampire, but she would never see him again since he was sucked into Makai. Ikkaku can't really blame her. Tatsuki decide to train with Shinji and the others to use better all her hollow abilities, and make sure not loose the control. Urahara and Isshin were still sad for having Ichigo being taken away again when they were so close to her.

It was already December, at Karakura town is snowing softly. Urahara was staring at the window from his shop. With the snow coming, that meant the Christmas was coming. He sighted softly.

"Are you still thinking about her?"

Urahara turned around and saw Yoruichi in there. He smiled softly as he walked towards to the living room. "You know me very well, Yoruichi-san." Urahara opened a closed as he got a plushie of himself from it. He looked at the plushie softly as he continued; "You know, after we found Ichigo I thought I could finally give her this plushie and say 'I am your godfather, Ichigo. And that's my first present for you.' But there's a fact I have to come to accept."

Yoruichi just looked at him softly. She knew what fact he was talking about. But she still has to ask him. "And what is it?"

"Ichigo will always see that bastard Aizen as her father. And she will only see Isshin and Masaki as strangers. I just…." Then, Urahara held the plushie closer to him. "…I just want give the Kurosaki their little girl back. The place where she belongs. Am I that selfish?"

"No, you're not." Yoruichi said.

0000

At Las Noches, Ichigo was sleeping in her bed. Months passed and Ichigo's belly had become bigger with the pregnancy. Stark was staring at Ichigo sleeping before sighing heavily and closing the door of her room. Thought Ichigo was showing to be strong outside, Stark knew his little sister was depressed and alone inside. Beside him was Halibel the 3rd Espada.

"How is she?" She asked.

"She's sleeping now." Stark said as he and the female Espada were walking down to the corridor. "But I still worried about her, Halibel."

"I know same here."

Eight months had passed, though the loss of Aizen, Tousen, Gin and the most of Arrancar, the things in the palace of Las Noches were returning to normal. Ichigo showed to be strong for their sake, even returning the Shinigami at Menos Forest to Soul society to avoid more problems in there. Even Ichigo's best friends; Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose had noticed Ichigo's changes and that made them worried about her.

"Don't you think we better returning her to her family?" Stark asked suddenly.

Halibel stopped as she looked at the 1st Espada. Stark saw anger in the eyes of the only female Espada. After all, Halibel was a mother to Ichigo, just like Stark was a brother to the princess.

"We are her family." Halibel said in a calm voice, but anger was showed in her eyes.

"I know, but I mean giving her to her biologic family." Stark said as he continued. "Remember, Ulquiorra stole her from her real family by Aizen's orders. I never agreed with stealing a child from a family. Neither did Tousen. But both of us become too much attracted as we all raised her up. I know you got attracted to her too, after all you were used as a wet-nurse to feed Ichigo-chan and becoming her mother figure."

Halibel said nothing, but every thing Stark had said was true. The ones who were close to Ichigo, were the ones who got too attracted to her. Unlike Aizen, Ichigo always treated them as a part of the family and not as tools. Because of her caring and love for them, some Arrancar were only loyal to Ichigo. Halibel was loyal to Aizen and Ichigo, but she viewed Ichigo more like a daughter than her mistress.

"I just want Ichigo be happy again, that's all." Halibel said to Stark.

"I know, Halibel. Me too."

As they walked down to the corridor, both the 1st and the 3rd Espada never had noticed Ichigo was in the doorway, and listening to everything they said.

0000

At the Soul Society, Yamamoto was seeing the snowing falling in his garden. Ever since the defeat of Tiamat by that girl, the elder Shinigami had to think a lot. Because of his pride had blind him for many years, he never noticed he had hurt the people he cared about, even his most precious students Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui who treated them like his own sons. And because of finding out he was a half-breed, Sajin Komamura left Seireitei for a journey of self-knowledge, which the elder Shinigami couldn't blame.

"Still awake, sensei?"

Yamamoto turned around and he saw Ukitake. Ukitake sat beside of his old teacher as they watch together the snow falling in the garden.

"Any news from Komamura-kun?" Ukitake asked to his older teacher.

"I got his letter a few days ago. He's staying with a family somewhere in Rukongai before returning from his journey. I could feel he's a bit happy with them." Yamamoto said as he drank some green tea. He looked at his student with curious eyes. "It seems you're very healthy, Jushiro. It's rare to see you out of the bed in this time of season."

"I know." Ukitake smiled softly. "Somehow that girl's healing power not only healed my wounds, but also my tuberculoses. I am not coughing blood anymore and I finally can do my duties as a captain. I want thank her for saving my life."

Yamamoto said nothing. But he also wanted to thank Ichigo for saving them all, and also for opening his eyes. He just hoped he could have an opportunity to talk to her.

0000

Back to Las Noches, Ilforte was humming as he was bringing a tray of food for Ichigo. Ever since the deaths of Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow and most of the Arrancar, Ilforte took the responsibility to keep a close eye on Ichigo, especially in her condition. The blonde knocked Ichigo's door.

"Ichigo- sama, I bought your food." Ilforte said as he entered to her bed chambers. When he entered in her bedchambers, there was no sight of Ichigo. "Ichigo-sama?" Ilforte looked a little confused before he saw a letter in her bed. The blond Arranacar picked the letter and read it.

_I__ went to the human world to think. Please don't go after me. I will be alright._

"Ah man! Stark and Halibel will not like this, not a bit!"

0000

Ichigo walked around of the streets of Karakura. She saw the kids playing snowball fights. She smiled softly at them. She saw the entire city prepared for the Christmas season. She had studied about Christmas; it was the time of the year where family got together. She really liked the holiday because she felt such harmony in there. Even the hollows around the city seemed to be affected by the holiday. Ichigo saw a woman with her 5 year old child. The child was holding her hand with her mother as they walked down to the street. Ichigo looked at them a little bit sad as she looked her pregnant belly. Would she be a good mother?

0000

Ichigo was sitting in a cafe shop. It was warn in there. She was drinking a warm cup of tea. She smiled softly as she remembered the times when she and Aizen drank tea and eating some cookies at the tea time. It was one of the rare moments where they stayed together and talk about how their day was. Ichigo hoped to give to her child the same good moments that Aizen gave her in her childhood. Ichigo blinked when the waitress placed a piece of cake on her table. She didn't order that. The waitress smiled at her.

"Miss, this cake was the offer from that gentleman on the table over there." Said the waitress as she appointed who was the gentleman. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when she saw it was Urahara. "He asked if you're up for a little chat with him."

Ichigo got up from her table with the cake and tea cup as she went where Urahara was. The shop owner smiled at the young girl as he was surprised to see Ichigo was pregnant. He wondered if the child's father is that blue haired Arrancar.

"How did you know I was here?" Ichigo asked

"Well…" Urahara stared as he removed his hat. "I felt your reiatsu and here I am. I am surprised to see you here, after what happened. I take it you already know the truth."

Ichigo said nothing, she only looked at her tea cup with sadness in her eyes. Urahara understood that Ichigo would always see Aizen as her father, but he also told her to give a chance to her real family; the family who was waiting for her return.

"I met the Kurosaki family once." Ichigo said as Urahara blinked confused. Then, he remembered that Isshin told him that Ichigo had a lunch with them once, without having any idea she was his lost daughter. "They were very good people. Even if Kurosaki Isshin a bit crazy, I could see they are a happy family."

"Isshin and Masaki never were truly happy after you were stolen from them." Urahara said in a soft voice to Ichigo. "Try to give them a chance. If not for them, for your own child."

"I don't know." Ichigo whispered. In truth she wanted to know her real family better but she couldn't find courage to face them.

"Your child's father is that blue haired Arrancar, isn't he?" asked Urahara to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded to him.

"Yes. Grimmjow was always by my side, ever since I was six and he was an Adjuchas when we met. After years we kinda fall in love with each other. We hid this from father because we thought he never would accept our relationship. And we were right. After he found out I was pregnant, Grimmjow was banished from Las Noches and my anger allowed Tiamat to possess my body. I only found out I was pregnant after we returned to the palace."

"I see." Urahara started. He never imagined their relationship were this deep, thought he saw Grimmjow sacrificing himself to save Ichigo from Tiamat. "Do you have a place to stay? You're welcome to pass the nights in my shop until you talk to your family."

"I don't want be a burden to anyone." Ichigo said quickly. Urahara only laughed as he held her hand and leaving the money on the table.

"No way, more the merrier. And we're decorating the house for Christmas and you can help in the decoration."

Everyone at the café shop sweatdropped at the scene. Some of them thought it was a kidnapping, other think the man was effected by the Christmas spirit.

0000

Ichigo was helping Jinta and Ururu decorating the house with the Christmas ornaments. Urahara was smiling while he was talking to Isshin in the telephone. "Yeah, she's here Isshin. She will stay here for a while."

"I see, that's good to hear." Isshin said to Urahara. Urahara could see Isshin was happy to know Ichigo was with him and not in Hueco Mundo.

"She will come to you Isshin. Just give her time. Ichigo being here is already a big step."

"I know." Isshin said "I waited 16 years Kisuke. I can wait for a few more days."

"Just one thing Isshin; she's pregnant." Then Urahara heard a crash as he heard Masaki's voice in the background. The shop owner thought Isshin might had fainted from the news. Well, any father would faint if they heard their teenager daughter is pregnant. Urahara quickly turn off the phone before Masaki could have any chances to yell at him. Then Urahara felt a presence outside of his house. Ichigo opened the front door and looked at the shop owner with a serious look.

"Stay here. I can deal with it."

Outside was Ulquiorra and Stark. The young girl went towards then and started to talk. Urahara watched them closely, ready to draw out Benihime if needed. The 3 of them were talking about something, which Urahara couldn't hear. Then, he saw the brunette just smiled at her as he hugged her before he and the pale Arrancar left, returning to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo turned to the shop owner.

"Don't worry. They just wanted to see if I was ok." Ichigo explained to Urahara. "They will not attack the city, but I promised to call them when the baby is born..." Ichigo's hand settled on her stomach.

0000

Two weeks had passed since Ichigo was living in Urahara's shop. She and Yoruichi soon became good friends as Ichigo started to open up around them. She even called Renji to apologize for fooling him since the beginning. The red haired Shinigami forgive her as they re-started their friendship. Today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Ichigo, Urahara and Renji reached their destination, pausing just long enough to read the description of the building before them with the sign that displayed 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Ichigo was nervous, very nervous.

"I can't do it!" Ichigo exclaimed as she tried to run off, but Urahara and Renji stopped her from running away.

"Ichigo-chan, we just came here. You can't leave now." Renji said to Ichigo.

"Listen to Abarai, Ichigo-san." Urahara said agreeing with Renji. "Your parents have waited for this moment for many years Ichigo."

"But…" started Ichigo. " What if they don't like me? Especially my biologic father since he's a Shinigami and I was raised by hollows at Las Noches"

Urahara couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Ichigo-san, they will adore you. Especially your father. You're their dearest first born and they will be happy to know they will be grandparents."

"What's going on there?"

Urahara and Renji turned around and they saw Isshin opening the clinic door. Both the Shinigami smiled as they stepped back unblocking Ichigo from Isshin's sight. Isshin gasped in surprise as he slowly walked to them. Ichigo walked towards to Isshin. Both of them were quiet before Ichigo breaks the silent.

"H-Hello F- fath…I mean Isshin-san…. Well… I …"

Isshin only smiled softly as he hugged her, tears of happiness rolled down on his face. For the first time in years he could hug his daughter.

"Its ok, you don't need to call me father yet. Being here is enough." Isshin whispered to Isshin. Ichigo hugged Isshin back, thanking the man's understanding.

Masaki gasped in surprise when she saw Isshin hugging Ichigo. The woman cried out Ichigo's name as she also hugged her, tears of happiness rolled down from her face. Masaki was happy to see her daughter, back to her arms after 16 years. Karin and Yuzu only watched the scene from the doorway. The twins already knew about having an older sister that was stole when she was a newborn, but they never had imagined it was Ichigo- the nice girl who helped Karin to deal with those bullies at the soccer field. Urahara smiled. A part of his promised is already done; giving Ichigo back to her true family. Now all he needs do now is giving the plushie to her now. Renji's was also crying from the scene.

"Abarai-san? Are you crying?" Urahara asked to Renji.

"No! Something got in my eyes."

Urahara couldn't help, but chuckle. That was typical of Renji, trying to hide his emotions. Then, Ichigo collapsed in her parents' arms.

"Agghhhh…"

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Isshin asked worried. Urahara, Renji and the twins went over there to see what was happening to Ichigo.

. "Ohhhh God…What?" She felt a flood of fluids drain themselves down her legs and they looked at the puddle with horror.

"Ah shit…." That's all Isshin could say in that situation.

0000

Ichigo screamed at the worst pain she'd ever felt. They could slice her up all they wanted, stab her with their various needles, or even fighting the 10 Espadas in their hollow forms she didn't care. This pain was unbearable; it scared her to her core as he endured the seeming endless hours.

"Just calm down Ichigo. Everything will be alright." Isshin said trying to calm his daughter down.

"Just get this….owwwww…..damn thing out of me!!" Snapped Ichigo, giving to Isshin a killing intent aura "If Grimmjow wasn't dead, I would have killed him myself! Agghh!!."

And of course failing miserably since Ichigo is in labor for 6 hours.

In the living room Urahara and Renji were a bit nervous when they heard Ichigo's murderous screaming. They wondered if Isshin would be alright. The twins were also a bit nervous. It was rare they performed a childbirth in their clinic. Masaki prepared some tea for them to help them to calm down. Then, the window of the living room opened and it revealed a very nervous Stark.

"Where's Ichigo-chan!!" Stark shouted in panic.

Urahara and Renji gasped in surprise when they say not only Stark was there, but also Ulquiorra, Halibel, Mila-Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun , Ilforte and Coolhorn in there.

"Who are they?" asked Karin, since she was able to see them without any problem.

"What's going on here?" asked Masaki confused.

"It's Ichigo's adoptive family." Explained Urahara since Yuzu and Masaki couldn't see the Arrancar yet. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We could feel Ichigo-sama's reaitsu going crazy." Ilforte explained to them. "We all got worried and we followed her energy. What happened to her?"

"She's in labor. Isshin, her father is helping her in the childbirth." Renji explained to the, not sure what to do with a bunch of Arrancar in the clinic. He just hoped the Soul Society don't come out and start a fight since they are the family that raised Ichigo.

"What?!" exclaimed Coolhorn in horror. "But, it's two weeks early! Is our baby is alright?!" Coolhorn whined as a pair of waterfall tears were coming out from his eyes. Evevryone sweatdropped.

"Control yourself, Coolhorn." Ulquiorra said with his usual emotionless voice.

"How come you can say that?!" exclaimed Coolhorn. "You don't sound worried about Ichigo-chan!"

"Of course I am worried about our queen. Can't you see my worried face?" Ulquiorra asked.

"_No, he doesn't look worried at all."_ That was the thought of everyone in the room minus Masaki and Yuzu since they can't see the arrancar.

Then, they heard some more screams from clinic room. The arrancar looked a little worried.

"Push!" Isshin urged Ichigo,

"I am pushing! You think this is easy?!" Ichigo yelled, her face was bright red as she forced the babe from inside her. "I want to see you doing this!" Her panting grunts were full of pain and elbow grease.

"One more Ichigo, I can see the baby's head." Isshin smiled.

"Aggghhh. Just get this thing out!!!'" Ichigo bellowed as the last contraction waved in agony over her. She bore down till his breath snorted loudly from her mouth and opened into a wail of pain as the baby's ripped her walls.

"That's it. The baby almost there!" Isshin checked the neck for any signs of the cord.

One more grunt and the baby slithered out into the ready arms of his grandfather.

"It's a boy!" He cried out.

Isshin laughed loudly at the healthy lungs and wrapped the infant in a blanket, happily realizing the Apgar score showed a healthy little might.

"Welcome to the world little one." He said lifting the boy up and looking over at the wide eyes of his mother. "Here. Come meet a really nice person I know." He laid the child on Ichigo's chest and he smiled at her. "Congratulations."

Ichigo was stunned by the mop of bright orange hair and stared open mouthed with tears welling in her eyes. This was just a miracle, she had a child. A real child. One of her own. She was a real mother. Ichigo, smiled and leaned in to kiss her child. It was the most powerful rush of feelings she had ever experienced.

When Isshin opened the curtain and he saw everyone was there. He was even surprised to see the arrancar was there as well (he didn't know they arrived a while ago). Apache pushed Isshin way ( making him hitting the wall because of her strength) as she, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun went over to Ichigo to see how she and the baby were doing.

"Ichigo, we're happy you're alright." Apache said to her friend.

"And look at this little darling." Mila-Rose smiled to the baby. "Hey look, he has Grimmjow's eyes."

Ichigo looked at her baby's eyes. It was true. Her little baby had blue eyes, just like Grimmjow's. Ichigo had no doubt that Grimmjow would feel like a proud father if he was there.

"Yeah, that's our little prince." Sun-Sun said. She had to admit, the baby was very cute.

"Waah! So cute!" exclaimed Coolhorn. "I can't wait to make the cutest clothes to our little prince of Las Noches!"

"OK Ok! That's enough girls." Stark said as the big brother complex took him over. "Let's go back to Las Noches and let Ichigo-chan rest."

Stark, Ulquiorra and Halibel had to take Coolhorn, Mila-Rose and Apache before they have other ideas for Ichigo and her baby. Ichigo was thanking they were leaving, that way she wouldn't feel so suffocate. Ilforte patted Ichigo hair and smiled at her, promising he will visit later. They opened a Garganta and returned to Hueco Mundo, leaving the Kurosaki family behind. Urahara and Renji already decided to leave as well, but not before congratulating Ichigo for the child.

It was the night, Masaki and the twins went to sleep after the rushing day. It pass of midnight which means it's already Christmas.

Ichigo held the tiny baby against her chest, putting him to sleep. The tiny creature only a few hours old was the apple of his grandfather's eye.

"You should get some sleep Ichigo. I'll watch this little one for a while." Isshin reached to take the small infant away. He cradled her in his arms and Ichigo laid her head back admitting to her how tired she was. She could certainly do with some pain relief as her lower back was aching beyond her pain threshold. No wonder after all she was in labor for several hours.

Isshin looked at his grandchild in his arms. He had to admit, he looked like a lot Ichigo.

"You also look tired, Isshin. You should rest." Ichigo said to Isshin.

"I am not tired."

In the true, Isshin was afraid someone get in the house and stealing his grandchild while they were sleeping, just like how had happened to Ichigo years ago. He could let the history repeating itself again. He doesn't want his family being broken again.

"Did you already choose a name for this little guy?" Isshin asked, trying to change the subject.

"His name will be Sousuke." Needless to say Isshin didn't like this. Naming his first grandchild after his daughter's kidnapper. Ichigo knew that Isshin might not like her choice for her baby's name. "I know you don't like my choice, but Aizen Sousuke always will be my father. You have understand, he raised me like I was his real daughter. I plan to keep his surname Aizen, so will my child." Ichigo explained to Isshin.

In truth, Isshin was a bit disappointed. He had hoped to Ichigo be called Kurosaki and not Aizen. But Isshin knew he was asking too much. Then, Ichigo contined.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't want you to be in my life." Ichigo smiled as Isshin looked at her surprised. "I want keep the name of the man who raised me up, and also be in your life. Sounds good, doesn't it Daddy Isshin?"

Tears of joy rolled down in his face. He was really happy to have Ichigo back to his family and more a grandchild. That was the best Christmas present anyone could have asked.

0000

At the Christmas day, the Kurosaki were having their best Christmas ever. Not only was their missing first born back with them but they also got a grandchild. The Kurosaki house was filled with happiness. Ichigo couldn't leave the bed yet since she was still recovering from the labor.

Ichigo was sleeping while Masaki and Isshin were taking care of their new born grandchild while the mother was resting. She was having a dream.

*Dream scene*

Ichigo looked around and she noticed she was in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. She recognized that place; it was the very same place where she and Grimmjow had first met. Ichigo gasped in surprise when she saw Grimmjow sitting in a rock looking at her with a smile in his lips.

"Hello, my princess."

"Grimmjow!!"

Ichigo rushed to him as she hugged him. She kissed him in the lips. Ichigo missed him so much. She wanted to stay with him forever.

"I missed you so much…" Ichigo whispered as Grimmjow caressed her head.

"I know, I also missed you too, my beloved princess, but…." Grimmjow stared as Ichigo looked at him confused. "This will be the last time together."

"I know…" Ichigo said in disappointed. She knew that was the last time she would see and feel Grimmjow. Grimmjow just smiled to her.

"Hey, don't make this face. Thought that will be our last time together, that doesn't mean we will never see each other again." Grimmjow said as he continued. "We will see each other again someday in our next life. True love is immortal."

Ichigo blinked in surprise from Grimmjow's words. Then, she smirked. She knew she shouldn't tease him, but she couldn't resist. Grimmjow was being so romantic that she had to tease him.

"You know Grimmjow, I never thought you were this romantic. After all, you were a bit hopeless in romance stuff."

Ichigo giggled as Grimmjow glared at her as his face was in a deep shade of red which Ichigo knew he was embarrassed since romance wasn't exactly Grimmjow's forte. He complained.

"Hey! You're being unfair, Hime-sama. Can't a guy like myself be romantic sometimes? I might not be that vampire who shines in the sunlight, but I always try, ok?" Muttered Grimmjow darkly as he crossed his arms. "And I even asked Coolhorn for advice."

"Wait wait! You read my _Twilight_ book?" Ichigo asked surprised as Grimmjow sweatdropped "And you asked Coolhorn…. our Coolhorn about romance

advice?" Ichigo stared at her lover, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Find no trace of deceit, she burst out into laughter, grasping her stomach as tears formed in her eyes. "As...Asking... romance... advice... from Coolhorn!"

Grimmjow growled in anger. He feel like an idiot as his lover was still laughing at him like there was no tomorrow. That wasn't supposed to happen! When she finally calmed down, Ichigo stared at Grimmjow.

"So, this is not a goodbye…" Ichigo started.

"Nope, this is a 'see you soon'." Grimmjow finished for her.

Then, the lovers shared their last kiss together.

Dream end.

Ichigo woke up as she saw her baby sleeping in the crib. She smiled at her sleeping baby. Then, she saw Isshin smiling at her.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure I did."Ichigo smiled as she still could feel Grimmjow's lips touching hers. Then, Ichigo blinked confused as she saw in the night table beside there was a package. Isshin said it was a present from Urahara. When Ichigo opened, she couldn't help but sweatdrop when she saw it was an Urahara plushie.

"A plushie… of Uharaha-san?"

Isshin laughed a little. She had the same reaction as Masaki did when she first saw the plushie.

"Hehehe, you had the same reaction as your mother did when she first saw the plushie." Isshin said to Ichigo. "You might don't know, but Urahara Kisuke is your godfather, Ichigo. When he learned he would be your godfather, you can say he was very happy. Happy enough to do a plushie of himself, that way you would remember that he's your godfather."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. It's not like she didn't like the gift, but getting a plushie of her own godfather was very weird. Well, then again her father Aizen always told her that Urahara was a weirdo, though being a genius.

"And also he made a plushie of your boyfriend to your little boy." Isshin smiled as he got out of nowhere a plushie of Grimmjow. Ichigo sweatdropped. What next? A plushie of all 10 Espadas? How many plushies did that man have anyway?

"Does Uharaha-san plan to make plushies of the 10 espadas?" Ichigo asked still looking at Grimmjow plushie in her hand.

"Well, you have to ask him about it. Isshin grimed.

Ichigo stared to think that Isshin and Coolhorn would become very good friends. Ichigo passed with this possibility. Coolhorn already is scared with his sight about beauty and with Isshin they would be a very scary duo.

"Something wrong?" Isshin asked worried.

"Oh, its nothing. I just tired that's all." Ichigo quickly lied. The berry haired girl soon promised herself to make sure that Isshin and Coolhon never become buddies. Not only for the save of everyone around but for her son's sake as well. Then, she smiled at her sleeping son. Future looks very bright to her right now.

The end.

Well, there is the last chapter. I hope you all liked the ending. ^^

I wanna thanks to AngelofBeauty88 for beta writing the chapter.


End file.
